Violet Marie Jonas- A Jonas story
by Mustangchik2007
Summary: My name is Violet Marie Jonas I am 13 and have three older brothers Kevin, Joe and Nick. I am being raised by them since my parents and my little brother Frankie died in a plane crash. Its been hard but I'm glad i have them to lean on. They are my rocks and they are strict.
1. Introducing Me

My name is Violet Marie Jonas I am 13 and have three older brothers Kevin, Joe and Nick. I am being raised by them since my parents and my little brother Frankie died in a plane crash. Its been hard but I'm glad i have them to lean on. They are my rocks and they are strict. They punish me with spankings since its the way they were raised. This is my story on what it's like to be the Jonas sister. (Boys are famous)

(Violet's pov)

I wake up to my alarm and let me tell you I am not a morning person so I tend to push the snooze button.

Kevin: VIOLET MARIE JONAS get your butt up now!

I hear him enter my room and I pull the covers down off my face. He looks really mad.

Me: Kevy can't I sleep a little longer? I'm comfortable.

Kevin: No now get up before your late for school.

I slowly get up and go to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. About 15 minutes later I walk downstairs into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Joe: She's up!

Me: Shut the fuck up joe

Nick: Excuse me? First warning

Joe: Geez someone's cranky

Me: Sorry Nicky

Nick: uh huh

Joe: Hey V your gonna be late you have 5 mins before class

Me: Fuck

Nick: 2nd

Me: I'm gonna be so fucking late

Nick: Thats it!

Cliffhanger! Sorry if its not good first time ever writing a fanfic. Please comment or vote.

Let me know if I should continue


	2. Punishment and Studio

I will update as soon as I can between work and classes and family I have very little time but I will try. Now for the next chapter. (Btw dani and Kevin are engaged to be married )

(Warning Spanking involved)

(Nicks POV)

I hate punishing her, but once again she didn't listen.

Me: I gave you three warnings now your in trouble young lady

Violet: I'm sorry Nicky please no

Me: front room NOW (in a stern voice)

I follow behind her dreading what's next. I sit o

n the couch and stand her in front of me.

Violet: Please I'm sorry ill be good

Me: it's too late now over my lap or it will be worse

She lays over my lap and I pull her jeans down to her knees I rest my palm on her backside

Me: do you know why our getting spanked?

Violet: (now crying)because I said a cuss word

Me: good alright I'm giving you 15 with my hand ok

Violet: (crying) oookk

I raise my hand and begin to rain hard smacks down. Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack then finish the last five harder and on her sit spots so she will remember this every time she sits. Smack smack smack smack smack. I stand her up and wrap my arms around her sitting her on my lap and hold her until she composes herself enough than kiss her forehead.

Me: I love you baby girl

Violet:(still crying a bit) I loovvee yoouu too nicckky

Me: Go get in the car ill drive you to school

She walks to the front door and grabs her backpack on her way out. I yell to Kevin and joe ill be back as I grab the door knob I hear joe

Joe: Wait.. We have to go to the studio we will go with you.

Me: Hurry up then she's already late

Kevin: I'm ready lets go

Joe: k ready

So we walk out the front door to the car and we drop her off

K&J&N: Have a good day and be good

Violet: I will bye

We watch her run into the school and then drive off to the studio

(Joes POV)

We walk into the studio and big rob walks up to us and Hugs us

Big rob: Hey guys ready to record?

Nick: not really this song makes me uncomfortable

Kevin: yes but it's a really good song

Joe: can I record muffin man?

K&N: (laughing) NO!

Joe: well then

We are now in the studio and the song is called...

Can you guess the song? I kinda updated this after work so I'm sorry if its not extremely long or really good. I will hopefully have another chapter written and posted by tomorrow evening. Have a good night everyone.


	3. Wedding Bells

I made a mistake the last chapter I meant to say they were married. Sorry about that.

1D_angel14- Good guess.. It's actually wedding bells and thank you for the comments and compliments.

(Joes POV)

It's called wedding bells

I look over at nick and he's sitting on the piano bench looking at Kevin and dani kissing

Me: Hey are you ok?

Nick: Yeah I just wish I had that too you know

Me: Yeah and one day we will but for now we have each other

Nick: And violet don't forget her

Me: Never

We then see Kevin walking back in with a huge smile on his face

Nick: Are you ready now?

Kevin: Yeah Let's do this!

(Nicks POV)

I don't know that I've ever written a song that makes me as uncomfortable as this song does...

Well here I go...

Nick: Pardon my interruption

This drink's just settling in

On my reservations,

A reason I don't exist...

She says, can you keep a secret

A ceremony set for June

I know it's a rush but I just love him so much

I hope that you can meet him soon...

No, I dont wanna love

If it's not you

I dont wanna hear the wedding bells prove

That we can't try

One last time

But I dont wanna hear the wedding bells chime!

Trying to fall asleep

You wake me up cause im trying to see the light

Instead of feeling right

I dont wanna hear the wedding bells chime

Wedding bells, wedding bells

Pardon my harsh reaction

You put me on the spot

And if im being honest

Im hoping that I get

Showing you im all happy

Letting you see my truth

Cause if you recall our anniversary falls

11 nights into june

No, I don't wanna love if it's not you

I don't wanna hear the wedding bells prove

That we can't try one last time

But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime

Fall asleep and wake me up and im trying to see the light

Instead of feeling right

I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime

No, I don't wanna love if it's not you

I don't wanna hear the wedding bells bloom

Maybe we can try one last time

But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime

Fall asleep and wake me up and im trying to see the light

Instead of feeling right

I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime

As we finish the song we hear clapping only to see our producer john and big rob with huge smiles

John: Amazing.. That is going to be a huge hit! So tomorrow we will cut the last track and then we will have a finished album

Big rob: Alright boys its almost time to pick up violet are you ready to go?

N&J Yeah almost

Kevin: Actually I'm going to go see a movie with dani ill see you guys at home

Nick: ok

Joe: you better not go watch wreck it Ralph without me!

Kevin: (laughing) Ok joe

I watch him and dani leave as me and joe get into the SUV to head to violets school

(Kevin's POV)

I walk outside holding Dani's hand and watch her as a few fans come up and ask for our autographs she smiles an then looks at me and I get so caught up in her beauty I almost miss what she says to me

Dani: Hey babe I was wondering if I can take violet for a girls day tomorrow since its Saturday and you three boys will be in the studio

Kevin: I'm sure it will be ok we can ask the guys tonight

We get into my 1966 Chevy corvette and drive to the theatre

We pay for our tickets and as we're

About to go into the theatre my phone rings and its...

Sorry cliffhanger.. I have to get back to work but I will update another chapter either tomorrow or Tuesday.


	4. Phone Calls and Bully's

Merry Christmas everyone! I am updating two chapters because I have several chapters all ready written. I hope you enjoy these two chapters I will try to update as soon as I can but like on wattpad I have a lot going on. If your really desperate you can read farther on wattpad under Genevieve Kaye lane.

(Kevin's POV)

My phone rings and its violets school it's her vice principal Mr. Soquel

Me: Hello

Mr Soquel: Hello is this Mr. Jonas?

Me: Please call me Kevin Mr. Jonas was my father.

Mr Soquel: of course I'm sorry Kevin this is Mr. Soquel violets vice principal. I'm calling because violet did not attend her last three classes and I was wondering if you knew why.

Me: No but I can assure you I will find out.

Mr. Soquel: Thank you Kevin. I would also like it if I can have you and your brothers come into my office first thing Monday morning? With violet of course.

Me: Of course we will see you then

Mr. Soquel: See you then.. Have a good weekend bye

Me: You too Mr. Soquel bye

I hang up the phone and look at dani I can tell she knows something's up so before she can ask me what's wrong I decide to tell her.

Me: That was violets vice principal evidently she skipped her last three classes today.. She is in so much trouble!

Dani: Calm down babe I'm sure she has a good reason.

Me: She better! I'm sorry babe were gonna have to miss the movie. I need to call nick and joe and tell them what's going on.

Dani: ok that's fine I'll go take the tickets to the booth and exchange them for a couple of passes.

Me: K ill meet you by the front doors

Dani: K

I watch her walk away towards the booth and I take my phone out and dial joes number

(Joes POV)

I'm sitting in the schools parking lot with nick getting extremely annoyed since the dismissal bell rang over 15 minutes ago when my phone rings. I look at the screen to see its Kevin

Me: Hey Kev what's up? Isn't your movie starting soon?

Kevin: It already did we are going to have to catch it another time. I just got a call from Mr. Soquel violets vice principal...

Me: Did he happen to tell you where she is because I've been sitting here for the past 15 minutes and...

Kevin: Woah joe hold on as I was saying he told me she skipped her last three classes and we now have a meeting with him Monday morning. I'm guessing we will find her at home. I'll meet you there.. And don't do anything till I get there.

Me: Alright see you soon

(Nicks POV)

We have been sitting here now for 15 minutes and I can tell Joe is just as annoyed as I am. Where is that girl? As I'm thinking of all the possibilities in my head of what happened to her I hear joes phone ring and he answers it and its Kevin and then after a minute I hear joe say "Did he happen to tell you where she is?" Who's the he and what is going on? I then hear him say see you soon. Time to find out what that was about.

Me: What was that about?

Joe: Kevin got a call from violets vice principal.. Evidently she skipped her last three classes and we now have a meeting with him on Monday. So Kevin thinks she may be at home and is going to meet us there.

Me: oh ok wait what about his movie?

Joe: They are missing it for this

Me: Ok well lets go then

So we drive home and I jump out of the car and run into the house screaming violets name as I get closer to her bedroom I hear crying

I knock and I hear her say come in. I open the door and she is sitting in her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head in her lap. Before I can say anything joe and Kevin are right next to me and she looks up while wiping her tears

Kevin: Why didn't you go to your last three classes?

I then see her bite her lip in nervousness and all three of us have that whole arms crossed your in big trouble stance with the eye daggers that make you feel about 2 feet tall look. I can tell she wants to lie so before she can say anything.. I do

Me: The truth don't even think about lying to us.. Your in major trouble don't make it worse for yourself.

Violet: I'm sorry... (Imagine this all being said really fast and in one breath) I was on my way to class but he stopped me and he told me there was no point in me wasting my time because in too stupid and then she walked up behind me and shoved me and I tried to walk away but they wouldn't let me and I'm sooo sorry! (Crying)

K&Me&J : What?

Kevin: Slow down and this time breathe

So she repeats it slower

Joe: Who's Him and Her?

Violet: Aiden Fleming and Mara burns

Nick: Be that as it may I'm pretty sure they didn't keep you for 3 hours. So why didn't you go back to class?

Violet: After they did that then she grabbed my hair and spot in my face and threw me into the lockers. When they finally left I went to the girls bathroom and ended up crying on the floor until I realized school had ended.

Kevin: Alright go get cleaned up we'll discuss this further after dinner.

We watch as she gets up and goes into her bathroom.

Kevin: Guys I don't like the fact she didn't go back to class but I don't exactly blame her either.

Joe: She should have told a teacher or an adult at least

Me: I am talking to Mr. Soquel first thing Monday morning and demanding these kids be dealt with. I have no problem with her not going back to class. She was scared and pretty upset at least we know she didn't leave school grounds.

Kevin: Nicks right.. However I think that she should at least get some punishment for not telling someone.

Joe: I agree but can we discuss it after dinner? I'm starving!

K&me: (laughing) Your always hungry!

Joe: Am not!

Violet: (comes out of bathroom walking towards them)

Yes you are!

We all head downstairs and dani is finished making dinner. So we all finish eating and violet goes and sits in the couch. We all sit around her and before we can discuss anything there is a knock on the door we open it to see...


	5. Discussions and Visitors

Hey everyone sorry I took me so long to update.. Got my first tat and it looks awesome! Anyways I was thinking I should give joe and nick girlfriends so anyone interested? Let me know. Also I realized I haven't put a disclaimer in here yet so I do not own JB I do however own violet. Also if your interested in pictures add me on instagram my name is KayePhotography. Enough of me on to the story.

(Nicks POV)

We open the door and see violets best friend lily. Before I can ask her what she wants she pushes past me.

Lily: Violet Marie Jonas why didn't you come to class? You left me without a lab partner so Mrs. Evans stuck me with Ivan nettle and all he kept doing was starring at me! You better have a...

Me: Lilly...Lily...LILY!

Lily: WHAT nick?

Me: We are kinda busy right now can this wait? She's going to finish telling us what happened.

Lily: Oh sorry.. Can I stay?

Kevin: Sure but no talking ok.

Lily: Ok

Me: Alright violet tell us how long his has been going on for?

Violet: It started two weeks ago it was just Mara saying I was ugly and stupid and that no one loved me.. Then it stared getting worse she would walk past me and shove me into lockers or spit at me and then about three days ago Aiden started in with calling me names and treating me like a piece of trash. There is something else but I don't want you guys freaking out.

Joe: We will try our best not to freak.

Kevin: I make no promises but ill try

Me: Just say it please I promise to not overreact.

Violet: (says while holding back tears in her eyes)Aiden has also shoved me into lockers and stuck his hand up my shirt and when I tried to fight back he slapped me and called me a bitch and a slut. Luckily someone was coming and so he ran off. I spent that next class crying in the bathroom as well. (Starts crying)

J&k: What?

They look at each other as they speak at the same time.

Me: Hunny why didn't you come to us sooner?

Violet: (crying) He told me if I told anyone he would make my life a living hell.

Kevin: Hey.. Watch your language!

Violet: (still crying softly) Sorry kev

Joe- Alright first thing Monday morning we will make sure they are dealt with but right now we need to discuss you not handling this correctly.

Lily: Wait so is that why you didn't come to class?

Kevin: Lily No talking remember

Lily: Sorry kev but I had to ask before I forgot it.

Violet: (in a irritated voice) Yes.. Ok! Why does it matter to you anyway! Just go away!

Joe: Hey that was unnecessary! Lily I think it's time for you to leave.

She stands up and she looks like she's about to cry and Kevin walks her the door and as he let's her out I hear him apologize to her. He closes the door and walks back standing in front of her with his arms crossed and that whole glare that says MAJOR trouble.

(Kevin's POV)

I stand in front of her very mad at her for the way she's acting as I'm looking at her I see joe from the corner of my eye standing up and he then walks over to her and sits next to her.

Joe: I know your upset and that you've been dealing with a lot lately BUT that doesn't excuse your behavior just now.

Nick: I'm disappointed in you. I know you know better than to act like that.

Me: I want you up in your room. We will be up soon to punish you.

She stands up and tears are rolling down her cheeks as she walks past us and up the stairs to her room.

Nick: So what are we gonna do about her?

Joe: I don't know. What should we do?

Me: We'll have to decide something soon.

Dani: I know what she did was unacceptable but try and see it from her point of view. She's been getting bullied and she's upset so she let it out. Yes she could have dealt with it better but at least she didn't bottle it up.

Nick: Dani's right..

Joe: Yeah.. But if we let her get away with it this time she'll just think that she can everytime.

Me: I think the appropriate punishment is a spanking.

Nick: I agree

Dani: I think that's fair.

We all look at joe and he looks like he's thinking about it.

Joe: I...

Sorry it took me so long to update I hope you all liked it. Please comment even if its just to give me constructive criticism. I may also be persuaded to add another friend for violet or one of the boys. I will try to update soon. I may be persuaded to update sooner though with 5 reviews *wink wink*


	6. Problems and a Punishment

Hope you like it. So is anyone interested In Being a girlfriend of joe or nick? Let me know. Just need hair color, eye color and a name.

*Warning Spanking punishment*

Recap

Me: I think the appropriate punishment is a spanking.

Nick: I agree

Dani: I think that's fair.

We all look at joe and he looks like he's thinking about it.

Joe: I...

Joe: I guess but im not punishing her.. Kevin can.

Me: Wait why me?

Joe: Your the one who suggested it in the first place.

Me: I think it should be you.

Nick: I agree with Kevin. Joe it should be you.

(Joe's POV)

They are all looking at me and all I keep thinking about is punishing her and how much I don't want to.

Me: Fine I'll do it.

Kevin: Now that that's settled.. Dani...

Dani: Kevin did you ask them if it was ok?

Kevin: Ask them what?

Dani: Tomorrow... Me and Violet

Kevin: Oh no sorry babe I forgot.. I'll ask them right now.

Me: Ask us what?

Dani: If it would be alright if violet and I had a girls day tomorrow since you will all be at the studio.

Nick: I'm ok with that I think it would be good for her.

Me: I don't know...

Kevin: I also agree with nick

Dani: Joe...

Me: Dani I just think that without one of us there she may try to take advantage of the situation

Dani: I can handle a 13 year old girl joe after all I used to be one.

Me: Good point ok she can go.. But if you need us at any point just call ok.

Dani: I will I promise

Me: Well I suppose I should go deal with her now.. Kev are you sure you don't want to punish her?

Kevin: Yep

Me: Ugh FINE

I stand up and walk up to her room and stand in front of her door which is closed I take a deep breath and knock on her door. I hear her say come in so I open the door and walk in as I'm closing the door behind me she says...

Violet: I'm sorry Joey

She lowers her head down while tears are rolling down her face.

Me: I know you are baby girl

I walk over to her and stand in front of her and lift her chin up with my fingers

Me: Baby girl you know we love you and that we want whats best for you. We love you and are glad to be your older know what has to happen now right?

Violet: (crying) Please joe nooooo I'm sorry

Me: Violet we are not discussing this. You know what you did was unacceptable. You know what the consequences for your actions are.

Violet: (crying) I know.. I'm sorry

Me: Alright let's get this over with

Over my lap and jeans and panties down

She pulls her jeans and panties down an lays over my lap. I grab her hairbrush off of her nightstand.

Me: Ok I'm giving you 15 with your hairbrush and if you move ill add on.

Before she can respond I start raining hard smacks on her butt. Smack smack smack smack smack I start smacking her sit spots smack smack smack smack smack and the land the last five just above her thighs smack smack smack smack smack. As I finish I can hear her sobbing and trying to breathe normally.

Me: Shhh calm down its over your forgiven hunny

Violet: (still crying) Immm sowrry jooeeyyy

Me: It's ok calm down shhhhh

After a few more minutes she calms down and stops crying. I kiss her forehead and go get her pajamas out of her dresser and hand them to her. I walk into her bathroom for a minute to put toothpaste on her toothbrush. When I walk back into her room she's changed. She walks past me and brushes her teeth and washes her face. She then walks back into the room and gives me a hug. I kiss her cheek and pick her up bridal style and set her in her bed and put her covers over her. I kiss her forehead and tell her goodnight. I turn her light off and go back downstairs.

Kevin: How did it go?

Me: Fine

Kevin: Well I'm off to bed.. We have to be at the studio at 6 am. Night

Dani: Im going to bed too goodnight guys

Me: Night

Nick: night

Me: I think I'm gonna go to be too night

Nick: Night

(Nick's POV)

After everyone else went to bed I went downstairs into the studio/music room and sat at the piano and started playing A song my ex girlfriend wrote called I miss you

You used to call me your angel

Said I was sent straight down from heaven

You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave

I wanted you to stay here holding me

[CHORUS:]

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer

And now I'm living out my dream

Oh how I wish you could see

Everything that's happening for me

I'm thinking back on the past

It's true that time is flying by too fast

I know you're in a better place, yeah

But I wish that I could see your face, oh

I know you're where you need to be

Even though it's not here with me

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you

As I finish the last note a tear falls. I wish they were here its hard to move on since its only been two years. I sit here for what seems like hours but in reality is only a couple of minutes, I decide to head to bed after a few more minutes past.

The next morning Kevin, Joe and I head to the studio while dani and violet go out for their girl time. We are all having a blast in the studio when my cell rings and its dani.

Nick: Hey dani is everything ok?

Dani: Not really we were shopping at the mall and the paparazzi found us and started getting in our faces they started questioning violet on school and now she has hidden somewhere in the store and I can't find her.

Nick: Ok we are on our way

Kevin: What's wrong?

Nick: I'll explain on the way

Kevin: No you'll explain now

Nick: Ok fine Dani said...

Any thoughts? What did you think? Who's your favorite character so far? What would you like to see? Thank you to those who have reviewed. Anyways I should really stop talking now enjoy the rest of your day and have a great weekend!


	7. Finding Violet

XcookiexcutterxpopstarX:I will make sure to add that next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like the chapter.

I will update soon hoping for more reviews but if not it's ok I will still post because its fun. Enjoy!

The next morning Kevin, Joe and I head to the studio while dani and violet go out for their girl time. We are all having a blast in the studio when my cell rings and its dani.

(Previously)

Nick: Hey dani is everything ok?

Dani: Not really we were shopping at the mall and the paparazzi found us and started getting in our faces they started questioning violet on school and now she has hidden somewhere in the store and I can't find her.

Nick: Ok we are on our way

Kevin: What's wrong?

Nick: I'll explain on the way

Kevin: No you'll explain now

Nick: Ok fine Dani said...

—

(Dani's POV)

Nick: Dani said they were shopping and the paparazzi found them and started asking violet questions about school.. Violet got scared and hide and Dani can't find her.

Kevin: We need to go then

Joe: Told you it wasn't a good idea

Kevin: Yeah we know joe

Nick: At least it wasn't for the reason you thought though

I have been searching for violet for almost an hour now.. Where are they? Geez how long does it take them to get from the studio to the mall?

Joe: Dani!

Me: Finally took you guys long enough.. I still can't find her please help

Kevin: Alright dani and i will check all her favorite stores.. Nick check the food court and bathrooms and joe you check all the other stores

Kevin and I have searched all her favorite stores and no sign of her anywhere.

( Joe's POV)

I have searched every store and she is nowhere to be found I wonder if any of the others have had any luck.

(Nick's POV)

I went to all the bathrooms and had someone check for me she wasn't in any

of them so as I'm headed to the food court I see joe headed into sears and I ask him if he's had any luck which he says no to I get to the food court and I see her sitting at a table crying.

Me: Violet! Thank the stars your ok

I put my arms around her while giving her a big hug and then kiss her forehead

Violet: Nicky I'm sorry I'm sooo sorry

Me: It's ok I'm just glad your safe

Me: I gonna call everyone and let them know I found you

I call the others and tell them where we are.. I still have my arms around her when I see them running to us.

Joe: Violet I'm so glad your ok

He says as he hugs her

Kevin: I was so worried I'm just glad your safe.

Dani: Violet where have you been? You know what it doesn't matter. At least your with us now. (Hugs her)

Violet: I'm sorry dani.. I just freaked out and tried to hide inside hot topic but they followed me so I ran into the food court and hid until they gave up and then just sat here.

Dani: Well your ok and safe and that's all that matters.. Lets go home.

Kevin: We will talk more when we get home

After what felt like hours but in reality was only about 10 minutes we arrive home. We all get out of the car and head inside when I look at violet and notice she's got tears streaming down her face. So I grab her arm and turn her to face me.

Me: Hey baby girl it's ok

Violet: I'm in so much trouble... Kevin's really mad.

Me: What? Where did you get that from? He's not mad.

Violet: He was the only one who didn't hug me after you found me.

Me: That doesn't mean he's mad at you or that your in trouble sweetie

Violet: What does it mean then?

Me: I'm not sure lets go ask him

I put my arm over her shoulder and we walk into the kitchen where Kevin is talking to dani and joe.

Me: Hey kev can we talk to you for a sec?

Kevin: Yeah of course.. What's up?

Me: Are you mad at violet?

Kevin: Noooo why should I be?

Violet: No

Me: No you shouldn't but then why didn't you hug her at the mall after I found her?

Kevin: Oh I guess I just didn't think to... Wait baby girl did you think I was mad at you because I didn't hug you?

Violet: Yeah... I'm sorry

Me: She also thinks she's in trouble

Kevin: Hey don't be sorry and I'm not mad sweetie I was just worried and not thinking. I'm not mad and your not in trouble you didn't do anything wrong. I just think that we need to talk about what to do next time they bother you.

Me: we should have everyone in here for this

Kevin: Good point... Dani.. Joe can you come in here please?

D&J: What's up?

Me: We need to talk about what to do when paparazzi get in your face.

Joe: Why do I have to talk about it? I already know what to do. Just tell them I had a imaginary friend, His name was Joe and He'd always get me in trouble

Kevin: Dude noooo

Me: uh noo actually you be polite and keep walking

Kevin: Yes and thank you nick.. Any questions?

Joe: Yeah can I go back to.. Fine take your banana!

Me: Joe you need help.. Me and violet are going to the music room

Kevin: Dani did you want to go see a movie?

Dani: Sounds good let me go change

Joe: Well I will just go play with a toaster...

Again I'm soooo sorry but the good news is that I don't have school again until February so ill have more time to update thank you to all my readers and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also I wanted to take a moment to say my heart goes out to all the families and children of the Connecticut Sandy Hook elementary school shooting. I am deeply saddened by this tragedy It is heartbreaking and saddening. My prayers and thoughts are with all of you and I'm sorry for your loss.


	8. Sibling Time

Hey my readers.. So here's the next chapter I'm gonna try and update more since I have the time now. Hope you enjoy and review or don't it doesn't matter just love writing this story.

Previously:

Me: Joe you need help.. Me and violet are going to the music room

Kevin: Dani did you want to go see a movie?

Dani: Sounds good let me go change

Joe: Well I will just go play with a toaster...

(Nicks POV)

So violet and I go to the music room and she goes and sits at the piano as I grab my guitar.

Violet: I wrote a new song will you sing it with me?

Me: Of course what's it called?

Violet: It's called "Need a little love"

(Nick is in italic's) together they are bold

When the darkness leaves you lonely

Or the world tries to push you away

When your sky is looking troubled

You can count on me cause I'm gonna stay

_Put your worries in my pocket_

_I got a key so we can lock it_

_I swear that I wont let them escape_

**Love its always worth it**

**Love everyone deserves it**

**It's the friend that you holds you're hand**

**When nobody understands**

**Love it wants to heal you love**

**And see the real you**

**But you have to open up when you need a little love**

_If there something you're in need of_

_You only have to let me know_

_I've got a shoulder you can lean on_

_And I'm always right up the road_

Violet:

Put your fears in my pocket

I've got a key so we can lock it

You know I wont let them escape

**Love its always worth it**

**Love everyone deserves it**

**It's the friend that you holds you're hand**

**When nobody understands**

**Love it wants to heal you love**

**And see the real you**

**But you have to open up when you need a little love**

**Every night when your heart is praying for peace**

**From the noise in your head**

**There's a light that is yours to keep**

**That's brighter than all the rest**

**Love its always worth it**

**Love everyone deserves it**

**It's the friend that you holds you're hand**

**When nobody understands**

**Love it wants to heal you love**

**And see the real you**

**But you have to open up when you need a little love**

**Need a little love**

**Ohh Yeah**

**Need a little love**

Me:: Wow that was really good V

Violet: Thanks Big bro

We end up messing around and playing songs and enjoying ourselves and lose track of time.

Me: Wow it's already been almost three hours... Do you want to see if everyone wants to do a movie night?

Violet: YES!

Me: Let's go find them then

-Meanwhile-

(Dani's POV)

Kevin and Dani have just returned home from the movies

Kevin: That was a good movie what did you think babe?

Me: I thought it was good but I could have lived without being scared.

Kevin: I'm sorry babe next time it's your pick

We both sit on the couch and start to cuddle when we hear nick and violet coming down the stairs talking about something I couldn't really hear

Nick: Hey the love birds are home!

Violet: Awesome... Hey Kev and sissy would you guys be up for a movie night with us?

Me: Oohh Yes I would be I love listening to Joes commentary.

Kevin: Yeah as long as I can just lay back and not have to decide anything.

Just as he finishes his sentence joe walks in and says

Joe: The secret you don't know about me is that I am superman!

We all busted up laughing

Violet: (still laughing) Joe do you want to have movie night with all of us.

Joe: Ok but only if I can pick the first movie

K&D&N&V: Fine

So they go to the movie room which is huge its basically a movie theatre with the concession stand off to the left side of the seats and huge comfy theatre seats that can be reclined. He chooses Legend of the Guardians and they all sit down to watch it. Throughout the whole movie joe keeps commentating on things and making everyone laugh.

Joe: Knock knock.

Who's there?

Owls.

Owls who?

Heh! That's right. Owls *hoo.*

If I have to hear any more of his *ridiculous* owl jokes...

Hoohoo. It's *hilarious!*

Violet: J your Soo funny but I wanted to hear the owls say that not you.

Joe: (He says as he swings his arms back and smacks violet in the head on accident) What Y? I said it much better.

Me: I loved it Joe.

Kevin: Babe please don't encourage him

Nick: Hey violet are you ok?

Violet: Yeah Oww Joey you hit hard

Joe: Uh I hit a chair not you V

Nick: No you smacked her in the head

Joe: I did CRAP I'm sooo sorry V

Violet: It's ok I think I'm just gonna go to bed though now

K&N&J- K Night baby girl

Dani- Night sissy

Violet-Night everyone

Slowly they all went to bed and the next morning when they all woke up except violet Kevin goes to wake her up.

She is under the covers completely

Kevin: Hey it's time to wake up baby girl

Violet: K

Kevin: You ok V?

Violet: My head hurts

She pulls the covers off her head and Kevin gasps

Violet: What's wrong?

Kevin: You have a huge bruise on your forehead... JOE!

Joe: What!?

Kevin: Come here please.

Joe walks in

Joe:(Starts to say What's Up) What's u... What the hell?

Kevin: Watch your language! Look at her head joe that's from you last night.

Joe: Sweetie I'm sooo sorry! How about we go to the zoo my treat.

Kevin: Really joe? That's your solution your gonna bribe her. Good job Bro!

Me: Hey babe I need... Oh my gosh V what did he do to you? Joe get out.

Joe: I'm sorry ill make it up to her.

Me: Come on Sissy we will cover it

Kevin: Your gonna put makeup on it?

Me: Yeah Y?

Kevin: I just don't think she's old enough for that yet.

Me: She's thirteen... A year older than I was when I started wearing it. Trust me ok.

Kevin: I trust you.. I'm going to go make breakfast now.

Me: Don't let joe eat all of it!

Joe: HEY! I resent that!

Violet: Don't you mean resemble that!

Nick: She's got you there man

Joe: (mumbles) No she doesn't

Me: Alright boys OUT!

K&J&N - We're Going! Geez!

The boys all leave and go downstairs while dani and violet get all dolled up.

Ok well it's almost midnight and I'm tired so I will update more tomorrow. What do you think? Favorite part? Next chapter will be the zoo and a visitor.


	9. Danger Joe

As promised here is the next chapter...

Previously:

Joe: Sweetie I'm sooo sorry! How about we go to the zoo my treat.

Kevin: Really joe? That's your solution your gonna bribe her. Good job Bro!

Me: Hey babe I need... Oh my gosh V what did he do to you? Joe get out.

Joe: I'm sorry ill make it up to her.

Me: Come on Sissy we will cover it

Kevin: Your gonna put makeup on it?

Me: Yeah Y?

Kevin: I just don't think she's old enough for that yet.

Me: She's thirteen... A year older than I was when I started wearing it. Trust me ok.

Kevin: I trust you.. I'm going to go make breakfast now.

Me: Don't let joe eat all of it!

Joe: HEY! I resent that!

Violet: Don't you mean resemble that!

Nick: She's got you there man

Joe: (mumbles) No she doesn't

Me: Alright boys OUT!

K&J&N - We're Going! Geez!

The boys all leave and go downstairs while dani and violet get all dolled up.

(Kevin's POV)

I go downstairs to make breakfast with joe and nick following me.

Me: Hey nick can you help with breakfast please.

Nick: Sure

Joe: What about me?

Me: I'm mad at you.

Joe: I said I was sorry

Me: Sorry doesn't always work you know

Joe: I know.. What more can I do?

Me: Be more careful... That's a great start and stop bribing her.

Joe: Ok.. Now can I help with breakfast?

Nick: Yes but you better not eat any of it.

Me: (laughing) Yeah or dani just might smack you

Joe: She loves me too much

Just as he says that dani and violet walk into the kitchen and they both look amazing. Dani has on white short shorts with blue tank top and blue and white flip flops her makeup is all natural and her hair is braided in a french braid she is wearing her wedding ring and a diamond tennis bracelet with diamond dangle earrings. (I know it's a bit fancy for the zoo but I think Dani would look amazing dressed like that) Violet is wearing a thigh length jean skirt with a blue baby doll shirt and her bruised is covered. She has baby blue roxy flip flops on and her hair is cascading down her back (I don't remember mentioning her hair color so it's the same color as the boys and so are her eyes.) she's wearing a Tiffany necklace . /viewitem?itemId=170969471839

Dani: Who loves you too much?

Joe: You

Dani: Whatever helps you sleep at night Joe

Joe: That's not funny. Wanna know what's funny? A guy walks into a store and says "Can I get a glass of milk?" and the guy behind the counter says "We don't got glasses here."

Dani: (laughing) Joe go be useful.. Cook something

Joe: Fine!

Violet: I'm hungry is breakfast almost ready?

Me: Yeah and after we eat I guess since someone *ahem Joe*promised you the zoo so we will be going.

Violet: Yaie!

Joe: What?! At least she's happy.

Nick: Dude that's not the point.

Nick: alright breakfast is ready

So everyone grabs their food and they eat and after they finish they all grab what they need for the day and all head out to the car. I'm driving Dani is sitting in the front seat and violet is sitting between nick and joe (I'm driving a black BMW X5M)

Violet: Oww Joey you just elbowed me in the arm!

Joe: I know pass it on

Nick: Don't even think about it!

Joe: Aww come on Nick live a little!

Violet: I'm not playing... I'm staying out of it.

Joe: Your no fun V!

Me: Joe Knock it off! Vi are you alright?

Violet: I think so...

Nick: Let me see your arm...

So violet lifts shows him her arm

Nick: Joe she's gonna have another bruise because of you!

Me: Dani will you switch seats with Joe please?

Dani: Joe your switching seats with me

So I pull over and they switch seats

Joe: Kev...Kev...Kev...

Me: What!

Joe: Hi!

Me: Joe shut up

Joe: Ok

We arrive at the zoo and we all go in thru the entrance and we look at all sorts of animals I took dani to see giraffes since that's her favorite and nick and joe took violet to the dolphins tank ( Which is in six flags which they basically are a zoo just with rides so that's where I'm saying they went)

Dani was feeding a giraffe and loving it when I get a text from the guys saying that they were taking her to see the zebras. We decide to go see the elephants next which are right next door to the zebras and I notice violet kept putting her hand on her head.

Me: Hey babe is it just me or does violet keep putting her hand on her head?

Dani: (looks at violet) No I see it too

I walk over to violet

Me: Baby girl are you ok?

Violet: Yeah my head just hurts

Dani: Sissy come with me

They both walk towards the girls bathroom and I turn towards joe and stare at him.

Joe: What did I do?

Nick: What didn't you do is more like it.

Me: I think we should head home.

Nick: Maybe we should take her to a doctor.

As he says this I get a text from dani saying the same thing. So we drive her to the doctors.

Nurse Ashley: Hello what can I help you with?

Me: My sister was hit on the head yesterday by accident and now she keeps saying her head hurts

Nurse: Alright let's have her looked at.

Sweetie why don't you come with me and we will get you settled into a room.

Violet goes with the nurse and she gets her settled into a room with me sitting in the chair next to the bed. A few minutes later we are joined by the doctor.

Dr. Black: What can I do for you today?... Wow that is a huge bruise! Violet can you tell me what happened?

Me: My brother was...

Dr. Black: Sorry I'm gonna have to ask you to go to the waiting area I need to talk to her alone.

So I leave and go back to the waiting area

Dr. Black: Now violet you can tell me the truth. Are you being hurt by someone at home?

Violet: NO! It was an accident Joey was swinging his arms back and I didn't realize he was so close to me.

: Alright well then lets take a look shall we...

-meanwhile-

Me: I hope it's nothing serious because if it is I'm sooo smacking you joe!

Joe: (gulps) Me too!

... Hey guys what are you doing here?

Well heres the next update... It's not my best work but let me know what you think. Who do you think is the visitor? Do you think violet will be alright? I figured if a minor comes into see a dr with a bruise on their head the doc would automatically ask that question. Not trying to offend anyone. Of you know anyone who is being abused at home or it's you TELL SOMEONE! Do not keep it to yourself it could save a life. Anyways hope you enjoy.


	10. Violet's Injury

There was another school shooting today this time here in California two were wounded and the shooter was caught so its not worse than it could have been but still. Praying for those families. . Also I'm gonna bring Demi in as joes love interest, possible girlfriend. I'm brought Selena in as nicks love interest possible girlfriend.

Previously:

Dr. Black: Now violet you can tell me the truth. Are you being hurt by someone at home?

Violet: NO! It was an accident Joey was swinging his arms back and I didn't realize he was so close to me.

: Alright well then lets take a look shall we...

-meanwhile-

Me: I hope it's nothing serious because if it is I'm sooo smacking you joe!

Joe: (gulps) Me too!

... Hey guys what are you doing here?

(Joe's POV)

Selena: Hey guys what are you doing here?

Kevin: Hey sel we are here because violet has a huge bruise on her head and wasn't feeling well thanks to joe!

Me: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! Hey sel what are you doing here?

Selena: Demi is here to get a refill on her prescriptions and she asked me to come along.

Me: Demi's here? Where is she?

Selena: (giggling) With the doctor

Kevin: Joe shut up! Sel if you want you can sit with us while we wait.

Selena: Sure

Me: Hi Sel Your pretty!

Selena: (laughing) Thanks joe

Kevin: Sorry about him Sel

Selena: It's ok Kevin he's sweet

-Meanwhile-

Dr. Black: Violet I'm gonna ask you some questions on how this happened ok.

Violet: ok

: What were you doing before you were hit in the head?

Violet: Um... I don't remember

Dr. Black: Alright

Dr. Black : Violet can you follow the light... Alright I'm done and it seems when he hit your head he caused a slight concussion. As well as the bump and bruise so I am gonna recommend you take it easy for the next few days which means no texting or video games and I think it's best if you avoid doing school work as well.

Violet: When will my head stop hurting? This headache is killing me.

Dr. Black: Unfortunately it will for a bit but you can take some Tylenol and that should help.

Violet: Thank you doc

Dr. Black: Your Welcome

Dr. Black: I will give the diagnosis and treatment directions to your brother. Take care violet

(Kevin's POV)

It has been about 20 minutes since I was kicked out to the waiting area and I'm hoping soon she will be done. Just as I think that I see the doctor coming towards us.

Me: Is she gonna be ok?

Dr. Black: Yes she's gonna be fine just a slight concussion so she just needs to take it easy for a few days and avoids texting, video games or school work. Any strenuous activity actually and I'm prescribing her some pain pills but she can also take Tylenol. Just make sure she puts an ice pack on her head to get the swelling down ten to twenty minutes at a time make sure a cloth is between the ice pack and her skin. Also

Make sure she gets plenty of sleep.

Me: Thank you doc

Dr. Black: Your welcome you take care now

Violet: Selly! How are you?

Selena: Hey sweetie I'm good oh my gosh look at your head.. Joe be more careful or I'm gonna have to kick your butt!

Violet: (giggling)

Me: Which reminds me... (Smacks joe)

Joe: OW! Hey she's not injured seriously what was that for!?

Me: For causing it and for injuring her in the first place and it's serious enough.

As I finish saying that Demi walks up to us. Violets back is turned to her.

Demi: Hey what are you guys doing here? I thought... (Violet turns around)

Oh my goodness V what happened? Joe what did you do?

Joe: Why do you assume it was me?

Demi: Its always something you did! V what did he do?

Violet: He did do it but it was an accident he was swinging his arms and smack me in the head.

Demi: What did the doctor say?

Me: She has a slight concussion

Demi: V would you like to spend some time with sel and I and get away from "Danger Joel for a bit?

Me: The doctor wants her to take it easy for a few days so I want her to come home and relax maybe in a few days though.

Violet: Kevy please let me go!

Me: I said no... Ask again and you won't get to go at all.

Joe: Kev we should get going

Me: Alright.. If you both want you can come hang out at the house though.

Selena: Alright we will

Demi: See you all in a bit

Joe: Hey dems can I talk to you for a sec?

Demi: Sure

They walk away from the others and sit on some benches.

Demi: So what's up Joe?

Joe: Will you go on a date with me? Please?

Demi: Uh I don't know joe

Joe: Please.. Just one.

Demi: Alright ONE!

Joe: Awesome.. How about tomorrow night around 6pm?

Demi: Sounds good see you then joe

She gets up and walks over to Selena and they say their goodbyes before driving off.

So we all get into the car and I drive home. When we get home joe and I head inside with violet trailing behind us. She comes in and goes straight to her room slamming her door shut.

(Nick's POV)

Me: Woah what happened? Why is she slamming doors?

Kevin: She's mad evidently still because she wanted to go spend time with sel and dems but since the doctor told me she needs to take it easy I told her no.

Me: Ah what else did her doc say?

Kevin: He said she has slight concussion so she just needs to take it easy for a few days and avoid texting, video games or school work. Any strenuous activity actually and He prescribed her some pain pills but she can also take Tylenol. We also need to make sure she puts an ice pack on her head to get the swelling down ten to twenty minutes at a time and make sure a cloth is between the ice pack and her skin. Also make sure she gets plenty of sleep.

Me: Well ill go talk to her then.. She needs to change the attitude. Oh yeah Dani said to tell you she had to go see her sister but she'll be back tonight.

Kevin: Oh ok... Have fun with the drama queen.

Me: Don't call her that joe your coming with me.

Joe: Why?

Me: Your the reason she's hurt and can't do what she wants so your helping me deal with the aftermath. Unless you'd prefer to spend quality time with Kevin who I'm sure would love to smack you some more.

Joe: No I think I'll join you...

Me : That's what I thought

Kevin: Oh by the way Dems and sel are gonna be here later to hang out.

Me: Alright... Wait WHAT?

Joe: Nick likes Selena! (Mocking him)

Me: (Elbows joe in the stomach) Shut it Joe!

Kevin: (chuckling) You mean the way you like Demi!

Joe: Whaaaaattt? Noooo I do not like Demi!

Me: Yes you do! Whatever lets go joe! (He drags him by his ear up the stairs)

I wrote this thoroughly the day because I was having a really good day an then when I got home as I was getting out of my sisters car I dropped my iPhone and shattered the screen. I still finished it but just with out being so happy. I hope all my lovely readers enjoy it! Well I have to be up early tomorrow to babysit so goodnight all and if I don't end up updating tomorrow have a good weekend.


	11. Crushes

Previously:

Me: Well ill go talk to her then.. She needs to change the attitude. Oh yeah Dani said to tell you she had to go see her sister but she'll be back tonight.

Kevin: Oh ok... Have fun with the drama queen.

Me: Don't call her that joe your coming with me.

Joe: Why?

Me: Your the reason she's hurt and can't do what she wants so your helping me deal with the aftermath. Unless you'd prefer to spend quality time with Kevin who I'm sure would love to smack you some more.

Joe: No I think I'll join you...

Me : That's what I thought

Kevin: Oh by the way Dems and sel are gonna be here later to hang out.

Me: Alright... Wait WHAT?

Joe: Nick likes Selena! (Mocking him)

Me: (Elbows joe in the stomach) Shut it Joe!

Kevin: (chuckling) You mean the way you like Demi!

Joe: Whaaaaattt? Noooo I do not like Demi!

Me: Yes you do! Whatever lets go joe! (He drags him by his ear up the stairs)

Here's another update. Had a fairly good day so I decided to treat you all! Hope you like It! Don't kill me but I created a bit of drama in this chapter.

XcookiexcutterxpopstarX- Thank You for all your reviews. I thought that was a good part too! I actually made joe say that on purpose I was trying to make joe and Selena have a little joking moment. I guess I didn't write that very well. Hopefully this chapter is way better. I think your my favorite reviewer! You rock!

(Nick's POV)

I can't believe Kevin invited her over.. I have had a huge crush on her for a couple of years but I know she doesn't feel the same way about me. I'll just have to pretend everything's ok. I look over at joe and he just rolls his eyes.. This is his fault so I'm gonna make him deal with her attitude. We stand outside her door and I knock.

Me: ( whispers to joe) Your doing the talking since its your fault.

Joe: (whispers back) Only because you want me to be the one she's mad at!

They enter her room and take a seat on the end of the bed and in her leather desk chair.

Violet: I called that one

Me: What one?

Violet: You both coming up to talk to me

Joe: Slamming the door and acting like that because your mad is unacceptable

Violet: (frustrated) I'm sorry it's just not fair you injury me and now I can't even do ANYTHING!

Me: Yeah he tends to screw things up ALOT!

Joe: (smacks nick in the back of the head) NOT helping dude!

Me: I wasn't trying to help... Besides she's got a good point I think you owe her for being the reason she is unable to do anything.

Joe: I owe her? It's not my fault Kevin won't let her go. Besides it doesn't matter she was told no she needs to accept that. She can't keep acting like a spoiled little brat every time she doesn't get her way. (He looks directly at her) She isn't the queen around here, Except the drama queen obviously! She's just a little brat and quite annoying. I'm glad I injured her maybe it will knock her off her fucking high horse.

Violet: Joe just get out, I have nothing left to say to you and I don't want to see you right now.

Joe stands up and heads back downstairs

Me: JOE! Vi he didn't mean that.

Violet: (Looks at nick with tears in her eyes) Yeah he did, Can you please just go nick?

Me: Sure baby girl get some rest ok

Violet: (obviously crying) Ok

-Meanwhile Downstairs-

(Joes POV)

What the hell did I just do as soon as the words left my mouth I wanted to take them back. She must hate me right now and as soon as Kevin finds out he's gonna flip his lid. I hear nick yell my name as Im descending the stairs and I just keep going till I'm standing in the kitchen. I start to watch Kevin who's cooking and then sit at the island and put my head in my arms.

Kevin: Hey how'd it go?

Me: Let's just say in 3...2...1

Nick: Joe what the hell is wrong with you! Why the fuck would you say that to her!

Kevin: What happened? Nick watch your language!

Me: I didn't mean it I was just so annoyed with what you said that I said things I shouldn't have. I know I owe her and it bothers me I'm the reason she got hurt.

Kevin: What did you say?

Nick: Dude I know but she thinks you meant those things and now she's crying her eyes out... You really hurt her.

Kevin: HEY!

J&N: What?

Kevin: Joe what did you say?

Me: I said It's not my fault you won't let her go. Besides it doesn't matter she was told no she needs to accept that. She can't keep acting like a spoiled little brat every time she doesn't get her way. She isn't the queen around here, Except the drama queen obviously! She's just a little brat and quite annoying. I'm glad I injured her that maybe it will knock her off her fucking high horse.

Before he says this Demi and Selena had walked in

Demi and Selena: JOE!

Me: I'm sorry I know ok.. I know

Kevin: Did you throw that cuss word in just now or did you say that to her as well?

Me: I said it to her as well...

Kevin: Dude Seriously?

Me: I'm sorry... I'll go fix it.

Demi: Freeze... We are going with you so you don't make it worse.

Selena: Yeah Joe I don't think going alone would be too wise.

Me: Yeah ok.. Thanks.

So all three of us head up to violets room and joe knocks on the door

Me: Baby girl can I come in please

Violet: (crying) Go away!

Demi: Violet it's Dems can we come in I promise to keep joe in check

Selena: Please Vi

Violet: (sniffling) Fine

They all walk in and close the door behind them. Joe looks at his feet until Demi smacks him on the back of the head.

Me: Baby girl I didn't mean any of that, I'm soo sorry I was just upset after nick said what he said and I took it out on you. Please forgive me!

Violet: You did mean it Joey I'm just a burden on you (starts crying again)

Demi: Sweetie that is NOT true! Joe just made a mistake and wasn't thinking.

Me: You are NOT a burden on any of us. You mean the world to us V! Don't ever think for a second that we don't love you or that your a burden on us.

Violet: (sniffling) Really?

Me: Really baby girl.. We love you sooo much and I should have NEVER said those things to you. I'm sorry

Violet: Its ok Joey I forgive you. (We hug and I kiss her forehead)

D&S- Awwwww!

Selena- Hey Vi you wanna go downstairs and help me out with a song I've been writing?

Violet- Yeah let's go

They go to the music room

-Joe and Demi-

Still Joes POV

Me: Thanks Demz

Demi: No problem joe.. Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?

Me: It's just I feel bad I hurt her both physically and emotionally... I feel like a bad brother.

Demi: Sweetie you're not a bad brother, you made a mistake it happens to everyone.

Me: Thanks Demz and thank you for helping me fix what I screwed up.

Demi: Joe there's something I need to

Say to you...

Me: There's something I want to tell you too.

D&J: (Said at the same time) Joe... Demi... I like you a lot.. Wait what? You do? Oh my gosh..

Me: Will you be my girlfriend?

Demi: Oh my goodness YES!

I wrap one arm around and pull her close to me and press my lips into hers

And I feel sparks as soon as our lips touch. It feels so right and the moment is perfect.

-Violet and Selena-

(Violet's POV)

Me: What song are you working on?

Selena: It's called intuition and we need a guy to do the rapping

Me: NICK!

Nick: What's up?

Me: Will you do the rapping in her song... Please?

Nick: Sure

Selena and Violet:

I feel like I'm walking in the sky

Whoa Whoa

Yesterday, tears were in my eyes

Whoa Whoa

Nick:

Have a bad day, yeah I've been there before

But I keep my head up so I don't have those anymore

I made a choice to be the best that I could ever be

Gotta stay positive, ignore the negativity

Selena and Violet:

I'm gonna follow my intuition

Telling myself to listen

Everything's gonna be OK

It's gonna be a good day

Whooa whooa oh oh whoa whoa

It's gonna be a good day

Follow my Intuition

It's gonna be good day

Selena an Violet:

I gotta go with what feels right

Whoa whoa

Don't always need a reason why

Whoa whoa

Nick:

What's the problem?

Compared to the weight of the world

Quit trying to please every man, woman, boy and girl

Better pick up the pace

There ain't no time to waste

Tomorrow's never promised so I started living for today

Selena and violet:

I'm gonna follow my intuition

Telling myself to listen

Everything's gonna be OK

It's gonna be a good day

Whooa whooa oh oh whoa whoa

It's gonna be a good day

Follow my Intuition

It's gonna be good day

Selena and violet:

All I know is that I just gotta let go

Yeah, lookiing back it's always easy to know

Sometimes it's just gets so confusing

Feel like I don't know what I'm doing

Nick:

But I trust in my heart and in the end

It turns out to be better than when it begins

You see what's meant to be it's gonna happen

"You know it's gonna be a good day"

Selena and Violet:

Gonna follow my intuition

I said it's gonna be a good day

Everything's gonna be OK

It's gonna be a good day

Whooa whooa oh oh whoa whoa

It's gonna be good day

I follow my intuition

It's gonna be good day

Whooa whooa oh oh whoa whoa

It's gonna be good day

I follow my intuition

Nick: Sel did you write that?

Selena: Yeah

Nick: It's really good are you putting that on your next album?

Selena: I was hoping to... I think it needs some work though

Me: I'll leave you two alone

Nick's POV)

Me: Sel there's something I want to tell you

Selena: What's up nick

Me: I like you and I was wondering I you would go on a date with me?

Selena: (starts giggling) Nick I would love too. How about tomorrow night?

Nick: Around 6pm

Selena: Perfect

I hope you all liked it. I kept getting distracted with pandora... Hehe My name s Genevieve and I have an addiction to music. Lol No but seriously I do. Anyways let me know what y'all think! This is the longest chapter I've written at 2000 words.


	12. Dates and Jealousy

Previously:

Nick's POV)

Me: Sel there's something I want to tell you

Selena: What's up nick

Me: I like you and I was wondering I you would go on a date with me?

Selena: (starts giggling) Nick I would love too. How about tomorrow night?

Nick: Around 6pm

Selena: Perfect

Hey everyone another update! Hope you like it! I had an amazing today with my almost two year old niece and this is my treat to all of you!

*Warning Spanking punishment*

(Joe's POV)

It is 5:30 and I'm super nervous for my date... At the same time I'm so excited. I finish getting ready and head downstairs and I'm wearing a black Versace suit with a clover green vest and black tie. I am wearing black Gucci dress shoes and have my hair spiked just enough to look like I did at the 2010 VH1 do something awards. I then grab my keys to my 2013 black ford mustang and head out to pick up Demi.

(Nick's POV)

It is 5:30 and I am putting the finishing touches on my hair which I have made to look like it did at the 12th annual young Hollywood awards and I'm wearing blue jeans and a fender v neck shirt and sneakers from sketchers. I take one more look in the mirror and grab the keys to my blue 2013 Chevy Camaro with black racing stripes and head off to Selena's house.

(Joe's POV)

I pick her up and we drive off to the Cheesecake Factory and I hand the valet parking attendant my keys and he hands me a number. We walk through the double doors into the restaurant and a hostess comes up and escorts us to our table.

Demi: Wow joe this is really nice but you didn't have to go to such extremes.

Me: I know but I wanted too. I wanted tonight to be special because I really like you and I wanted everything to be perfect.

Demi: Aww joe it is perfect and thank you!

Me: Dems can I ask you something?

Demi: Of course what is it joe?

Me: Will you be my girlfriend?

Demi: I.. Uh I... Wait what? Did you just ask me to... Oh my... YES!

Me: Awesome!

Our food arrives and after we finish eating we decide to go sit by the beach and watch the sunset. I cup her face in my hands, as I lean in I can feel her breath hitch and slowly our lips touch we kiss softly for a few seconds and then we deepen the kiss. After what seems like an hour but is only in reality a minute or so we pull apart breathing heavily.

Demi: Wow

Me: Wow is right

We wrap out arms around each other and finish watching the sunset before I take her home and head home myself.

(Nick's POV)

I pick Selena up and we drive to the bowling alley we rent a lane and I order us a pizza and she orders a soda and I order a water. We go to our lane and put our bowling shoes on ( they brought their own shoes and balls) and we put nicknames in she puts my name as tThe President and her's is Selly as she's getting ready to throw the bowling ball I scream

Me: Don't miss

Selena: (giggling) Be quiet or I won't miss!

As she throws it I say

Me: Gutterball!

She of course gets a strike

Selena: HA! I didn't miss lets see Mr. President do better!

I throw the ball and I manage to get a 7 /10 split.

Me: Watch and learn

I throw again and hit the 7 pin down

Selena: I watched but I didn't learn much.. Except how not to play! (Starts giggling)

Me: (chuckling) Oh no you didn't

Selena: Oh I went there! My turn

Finally out pizza arrives and we eat and finish our games and then she asks if we can go watch the sunset off the wharf.

So we drive to the wharf and go sit on a bench she shivers and I take off my coat and drape it over her shoulders.

Selena: Nicky your gonna freeze (tries to hand it back)

Me: I'm fine wear it

Selena: Alright

She cuddles up next to me and looks up at me and we stare into each others eyes for a few seconds before we lean in and kiss and let me just say sparks flew.

We chat about our dreams and hopes and lose track of time. It's almost 9 and we head back to my car.

Selena: Thank you for the best night of my life nick.

Me: Can I ask you something?

Selena: Anything

Me: Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?

Selena: I would love to be your girlfriend nick.

I drop her off at her house and drive home.

(Joe's and Nick's POV)

I get home (they arrived at the same time) and I can hear dani and Kevin arguing about something so I go to my room.

(Dani's POV)

I go to violets room to see how she's doing and she's giving me an attitude

Me: Hi sweetie how are you feeling?

Violet: (in a annoyed voice) I'm fine go away!

Me: Vi did I do something?

Violet: Just get out!

Me: Violet Marie Jonas stop with the attitude!

Violet: GET. OUT!

Me: No I will not get out. (She calmly says)

Violet: Fuck off you stupid bitch!

I go find Kevin downstairs and ask him to go deal with violet but he says I need to do it myself so she knows she can't treat me with disrespect but I want him to go deal with her because I'm just too mad but he refuses so we start arguing.

Me: Kevin I went to see how violet was and she started screaming at me telling me to get out and cussing at me. Please go deal with her.

Kevin: Babe I think you should so she knows you won't put up with that kind of blatant disrespect.

Me: Kevin please just deal with her I'm too mad!

Kevin: No you can

Me: Please

Kevin: No

Me: Why are you being so difficult tonight?

Kevin: I'm not I'm just refusing to do something you need to do

Me: You know what Kevin

Kevin: What!

Me: I never ask you for much but the one time...

Kevin: I said YOU DO IT! Why are YOU being so difficult? Your pissing me off now.

Suddenly joe and nick are both standing in between us

Joe: What is going on with you two?

Nick: Stop arguing!

Kevin: She's... Forget it I'm going for a walk.

Nick: Dani are you ok?

Me: (crying) Yeah I'm ok I just wanted him to deal with her. Now we are fighting over something stupid.

Joe: Deal with who?

Me: Violet she was so disrespectful and screamed profanities at me.

Nick: Oh she has had it!

Joe: Nick no I think dani should punish her.

Me: You guys agree with Kevin?

Nick: Only because if you do she will know she can't treat you in that way.

Me: Alright fine I will

So I head upstairs to violets room and walk in

Violet: Get out of my fuckin room!

Me: Violet Marie Jonas one more cuss word and you'll regret it!

Violet: Bitch

Me: That's it!

I grab her by her arm and drag her to her bathroom I grab a bar of soap and shove it in her mouth. She tries to take it out.

Me: No your gonna keep it in there until I say or you will have extra smacks added on.

She looks at me as if she's saying yeah right and pulls it out and sets it on the sink.

I pull her into her room and sit on her bed I pull her across my lap and pull her pants down and start raining hard smacks down on her bottom and thighs

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack then I start lecturing her as I'm still spanking her YOU smack WILL smack NOT smack TALK smack THAT smack WAY smack TO smack ME and smack YOU smack WILL smack RESPECT smack ME smack or else you will find yourself in this position smack a lot more do you smack understand me? Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack I finish up with one last hard smack and she is bawling at this point just limply laying over my lap.

Me: Now are you done with your attitude and cussing?

Violet: (crying) Yes

Me: Now what's wrong?

Violet: It's not fair I can't date but they can. They won't even let me wear makeup it's not fair! I'm the only girl in my grade who isn't allowed to!

Me: Ok well we will talk to them in the morning after your talk with your principal but for the rest of tonight I want you resting and watching your attitude ok.

Violet: Ok

I kiss her on the top of the head and we hug and then I head back downstairs to the kitchen and see all the boys sitting around the island talking but as soon as they notice me they all stop and look at me.

Kevin: Babe I'm sorry I shouldn't have talked to you like that.

Me: I'm sorry you were right... I love you.

Kevin: I love you too hun

Joe: So how'd it go?

Me: She got mouthy with me and fought me but I think she'll think twice before talking to me like that again.

Nick: Did she tell you why she acted that way?

Me: She's upset that you guys can date but she can't and also that you won't let her wear makeup like every other girl in her school does.

I notice their expressions change and before any of them can speak..

Me: Don't... We can talk about it tomorrow after your guys meeting with her principal for now can we just go

To bed.

K&J&N- Sure Goodnight

Me: Goodnight


	13. Wake up call and Decisions

Another update. I just don't feel like its any good though so let me know if you hate it and ill redo it. I loved it until I got all self conscience because of a couple of customers talking about me and laughing and whispering so now I'm unsure of myself. I feel like I totally messed this chapter up. If you love it though let me know ok. Enjoy!

Previously:

Kevin: Babe I'm sorry I shouldn't have talked to you like that.

Me: I'm sorry you were right... I love you.

Kevin: I love you too hun

Joe: So how'd it go?

Me: She got mouthy with me and fought me but I think she'll think twice before talking to me like that again.

Nick: Did she tell you why she acted that way?

Me: She's upset that you guys can date but she can't and also that you won't let her wear makeup like every other girl in her school does.

I notice their expressions change and before any of them can speak..

Me: Don't... We can talk about it tomorrow after your guys meeting with her principal for now can we just go

To bed.

K&J&N- Sure Goodnight

Me: Goodnight

The next morning Kevin wakes violet up at 6:30 am

(Kevin's POV)

Me: Vi its time to wake up we have to be at your school at 7:30

Violet: Noooo I'm tired

Me: (I pull the covers off her) Get up!

Nick and joe both walk in

Nick: Hey having trouble waking her up?

Me: Yes

Joe: Violet get up now or I'm gonna throw you in the pool.

Violet: Go away joe... I'm sleeping

Joe: Okkk

Joe picks her up bridal style and walks down the stairs with us following and out the back door.

Violet: JOEY PUT ME DOWNNN!

Joe: No I warned you now your taking a dip.

Violet:JOEEYY! Noooo stop please... Ahhhhhhhh

We watch as he tosses her in the pool and she pops back up screaming at him.

Violet: Joey you are so gonna get it!

Joe: Next time you'll wake up now go take a shower and get ready we leave in 45 minutes.

She comes out of the pool and storms past us all into the house up the stairs into her room. She then slams the door.

Joe: VIOLET lose the attitude

Me: I'll be right back

I go to her room and open the door I can hear the shower running so I go back to the kitchen to make breakfast

After 10 minutes violet appears in the kitchen in a much better mood.

(Joe's POV)

Kevin: Go sit down breakfast is almost ready

Violet: Whatever

Me: I see you still have the attitude

Violet: You would to if your wake up call was being tossed into a freezing pool!

Nick: It's heated at 80 degrees it's not cold Vi

Violet: Not the point Nicky he didn't have to wake me up like that.

Me: I gave you a warning and you didn't listen so yeah I did.

Violet: GAH! I'm so sick of you Joe.

Kevin: ENOUGH! (Dani walks in)

Dani: What's going on?

Nick: Violets mad at joe for throwing her in the pool as her wake up call this morning and is giving joe an attitude because of it.

Dani: Ah ok

Me: Yep and if it continues she's gonna regret it.

(Nick's POV)

I look over at violet and she's just looking out the window obviously with tears falling. I watch her wipe the tears away as Kevin sets her plate in front of her. We all eat and the entire time she doesn't say anything more. I notice she doesn't eat much as well.

Joe: I'm gonna go finish getting ready

Kevin: Yeah me too

Dani: I'll come with you Kevin I need your help.

They all get up and go upstairs when I'm sure they are all in their rooms I decide to talk to her.

Me: Vi what's bothering you? (She looks at me)

Violet: Nothing I'm fine (smiles)

Me: I know you better than that what's wrong?

She looks at me and sighs and walks over to me and lifts the back of her shirt where there is a long scratch.

Me: What happened?

Violet: I got it hitting the bottom of the pool and I made Joey mad at me and it hurts I didn't mean to have an attitude with him I'm just annoyed with getting hurt so much.

Me: Well he's gonna get it that's for sure and I'm not letting him touch you. I'm also talking to Kevin about him.

After I say that Kevin and joe yell for us so we get into the car and drive to the school.

We walk through the door and down the hallway to the principals office maneuvering through the kids as we go and Kevin opens the office door and we all walk in and take seats by the reception desk. About 5 minutes later the principal walks out of his office and walks up to us shaking all out hands.

Mr. Soquel: Hi you must be Kevin, Joe an Nick.

Kevin: Hi Mr. Soquel I'm Kevin

Joe: I'm Joe

Me: I'm nick

Violet: Hi Mr. Soquel

Mr: Soquel: Hello Violet.. Why don't you all come into my office.

We walk into his office and Kevin and violet sit in front of his desk while joe and I stand behind their chairs.

Mr. Soquel: Violet do you know why we are all here today?

Violet: I missed my last three classes on Friday.

Mr: Soquel: Yes and did you know are school has a policy on missing classes?

Violet: Yes sir

Mr. Soquel: Alright so why didn't you attend your last three classes?

Kevin, Joe and I all look at her.

Violet: I was in the bathroom crying

Kevin: She's being bullied by Aiden Fleming and Mara burns and on Friday they told her not to waste her time with school because she was too stupid and shoved her and spit on her and pushed her into lockers.

Mr. Soquel: This is the first I've heard of this but I can assure you they will be dealt with... However you have to be punished for skipping class soo you are suspended for today and then have in school suspension for the next two days.

Violet: Yes sir

Kevin: Thank you Mr. Soquel

Mr. Soquel: As for Aiden and Mara I will make sure they don't bother you anymore. Just let me know if anyone else gives you problems alright.

Violet: Yes sir

Mr. Soquel: Thank you for meeting with me. I'll walk you out.

We walk out of the office and back down the now empty hallways to the car. We drive home in complete silence.

Once we get home Kevin tells us were having a family meeting and to go wait in the front room. We all sit on couches with dani joining us.

Violet: Before you guys say anything I just want to say I'm sorry. I really am I shouldn't have skipped classes and got suspended an I shouldn't have given Joey attitude this morning. I'm really sorry and I'll take whatever punishment you give me.

Kevin: Uh...

Joe: (whispers to me) Is this a joke?

Me: Violet come here

She walks over

Me: turn around and lift up your shirt please

She does and everyone but nick starts questioning her.

Me: Joe this is why she gave you attitude this morning. When you threw her in the pool she scratched her back and it hurt.

Joe: Ohhhhh...

Dani: Seriously joe!

Kevin: Ok.. Ok joe you owe violet an apology and no more pool wake up calls.

Me: Also no more touching her and since we are on that subject Kevin I think he shouldn't be allowed near her until he can avoid injuring her.

Kevin: That's violets decision.. But I agree

Joe: Don't I get a say in this? It's not like I'm purposely doing it.

Violet: Noooo I don't want that! Joey all I want is for you to be more careful. (She runs over to joe and hugs his waist)

Me: Ok... Ok joe I guess you don't have to avoid her but your gonna have to be more careful around her.

Kevin: now that's settled now dani has something she wants to talk to us about.

Dani: Yesterday night I brought up the fact that violet is upset that you won't let her date or wear makeup and I think it's time we revisit that decision.

Joe: No way is my baby sister dating some boy and no way is she putting crap on her face!

Dani: Hey! I wear that "crap" and it's not "crap" it's something that girls wear to feel beautiful. I think she should be able to and I think you should let her date too.

Kevin: I'm with joe I think she's too young!

Me: I disagree I think she's ready for both but with rules and restrictions.

K&J: What!

Joe: Dude are you serious? You agree with dani?

Kevin: Doesn't matter it's not happening!

Me: Girls can you give us a few. We need to talk.

Dani: We will be upstairs(they walk upstairs)

Me: Why are you both against it?

K&J: She's too young

Me: I disagree... I think we should allow her to date as long as its done under our supervision here in the house. I mean think about it we have a movie theatre and bowling alley and they will be supervised so we know she's safe. I also think we should allow her to wear makeup as long as dani supervises her and we all approve of it.

Kevin: Good point. Ok I'm on board I think that's fair.

Joe: I still don't agree. She's just gonna try to take advantage plus I just don't like the idea.

Nick: Would you rather her go behind our backs? She'll hide both and then when she's hurt she'll hide that too.

It's better we try this than have her make that mistake.

Joe: Good point... FINE! It's on you though.

Me: I can live with that. Lets get the girls back down here and tell them.

The girls listen and are super happy about our decision.

Violet: Can I bring a guy over this weekend? His name is chad and I really like him. Please?

Kevin: We'll see

Violet: Ok

Sorry if it sucks I've been working in it for two days and I knew where I wanted to take it. Well it's almost 1 and I have to be up at 7am pacific time. So again let me know if you hate it or not and goodnight!


	14. First Date and Picking Sides

Another update sorry it's been a bit of a hard year for me and we are only 24 days in. Anyways I hope you like it and a special shoutout to a very loyal reader who's reviews always make me smile XcookiexcutterxpopstarX Thank you! To all my other readers thank you! Keep the reviews and on wattpad the votes coming!

Previously:

Me: Girls can you give us a few. We need to talk.

Dani: We will be upstairs(they walk upstairs)

Me: Why are you both against it?

K&J: She's too young

Me: I disagree... I think we should allow her to date as long as its done under our supervision here in the house. I mean think about it we have a movie theatre and bowling alley and they will be supervised so we know she's safe. I also think we should allow her to wear makeup as long as dani supervises her and we all approve of it.

Kevin: Good point. Ok I'm on board I think that's fair.

Joe: I still don't agree. She's just gonna try to take advantage plus I just don't like the idea.

Nick: Would you rather her go behind our backs? She'll hide both and then when she's hurt she'll hide that too.

It's better we try this than have her make that mistake.

Joe: Good point... FINE! It's on you though.

Me: I can live with that. Lets get the girls back down here and tell them.

The girls listen and are super happy about our decision.

Violet: Can I bring a guy over this weekend? His name is chad and I really like him. Please?

Kevin: We'll see

Violet: Ok

(Violet's POV)

They said YES! I am so excited right now I get to have my first date with chad. I'm upstairs into room trying to pick out an outfit for it when there's a knock on my door.

Dani: Hey sweetie how's it coming?

Me: Awful I have NOTHING to wear!

As she says that the boys walk into her doorway.

Kevin: Nothing huh?

Joe: I'm sure your just being over dramatic.

Nick: As do I... After all you have a walk in closet FULL of clothes!

Dani: BOYS... Vi they just don't understand what it's like as a teenage girl going on her first date. (Neither do I so If this isn't accurate I'm sorry)

Kevin: She has a point!

Nick: Maybe not but we do know it from a teenage boys point of view and trust me it won't matter what you wear he'll think your beautiful anyways.

Joe: Besides it's not like you need to impress him. He needs to be the one to impress you.

Dani: Ok all three of you as much as we appreciate your input OUT!

Joe: Kev you picked a bossy one!l

Kevin: Hey!

Nick: She's not bossy.. She's just mean sometimes.

Dani: Since I'm so bossy and mean all of you can cook your own dinner tonight.

Kevin: I saw that coming.

Me: Now that you've gotten yourselves in trouble can you just listen to her and leave?

Kevin: We're going! Lets go guys it's obvious we're not wanted here.

They leave and go downstairs

Dani: Ok now lets see what you have hereee. Here try these.

She hands her a black tank top with black lace around the neck a jean skirt that goes to her thighs along with dangling owl earrings and a pair of black converses.

Violet: So what do you think?

Dani: Perfect now let's do your makeup

She puts purple eyeshadow on her to accentuate her eye color and mascara.

Dani: All done ready to go downstairs and show the boys?

Me: Yep

We head downstairs and into the kitchen where the boys are trying but failing miserably to cook their own dinner.

Me: So what do you guys think?

Kevin: Wow you look so grown up!

Joe: Wow Vi you look so beautiful!

The doorbell rings

Joe: I'll get it!

Nick: Vi you look great. Dani thank you.

Dani: It was nothing

-Meanwhile-

(Joe's POV)

I open the door and its chad

Chad: Hey your joe right?

Me: Yeah come on in chad. Can we talk before Vi and you start your date?

Chad: Sure I guess

Me: Cool have a seat.

They both take a seat

Me: Chad... I'll make this short and sweet hurt my sister and i'll hurt you got it.

Chad: Got it.

Me: Good oh one more thing we'll be watching you so no funny business.

Chad: Yes sir!

Me: Good. Violet chad's here!

Violet: Chad.. Hey

Chad: Hey Vi you look amazing!

Violet: Thank you! Let's go to the theatre.

They walk into the movie theatre and pick out the movie the lucky one. They cuddled and talked until the movie ended.

Violet: Chad I'm having a really great time

Chad: Me too it sucks that I have to go home soon

Violet: Yeah... Hey come see my room.

Chad: Ok but will your brothers be ok with that? I don't want to get you in trouble.

Violet: It's fine

So they go to her room and sit in her bed talking when joe walks past and hears giggling in her room. He texts Kevin and nick to come upstairs. They stand outside her door until they don't hear any sounds.

Me: It got Quiet!

Kevin: They better not be kissing!

Nick: Open the door already!

They open the door to see them both cuddled up next to each other and their eyes closed.

Kevin: VIOLET MARIE JONAS!

Violet: Oh my gosh chad wake up!

Me: Chad you need to leave.

Chad: Yes sir!

Nick: Violet downstairs right now and go sit on the couch.

Violet: Yes sir

While she's downstairs they stand in the hallway discussing what to do when dani walks up to them.

Dani: Hey why do you all look mad?

Me: Well we just caught violet and cha in her room on her bed...

Dani: Oh please tell me they weren't doing what I think they were.

Me: As I was saying they were cuddled up together asleep.

Dani: oh is that all?

Me: With the door shut!

Dani: Ok sooo they weren't doing anything wrong.

Kevin: Oh yeah well I beg to differ!

Me: Me too

Nick: I don't shes right they weren't

Kevin: Really? Your on her side?

Nick: Who said any thing about sides?

Me: Well if you agree with her than your choosing her side.

Nick: Well than I guess I'm choosing her side.

Kevin: Unbelievable!

Dani: Well looks like he's picked a side so I guess this means it's us against you two.

Me: Well violets still in trouble doesn't matter what either of you say.

Dani: Excuse me? I don't think so joe! Unless you want to find yourself in the pool tied up to a chair I would shut it!

Kevin: I called that one. Lets go joe before you say something and she goes through with that threat!

Joe: Fine

It's not as long as usual but it's midnight here and I need to sleep so I hope you liked it and I hope you all are having a better 2013 than I am so far! Thank you for reading and for all your amazing reviews again and don't forget to vote!


	15. Threats and Talks

Hey sorry for the wait heres the next chapter. Not very long but I'm working 40 hours this week.

Previously:

Dani: Hey why do you all look mad?

Me: Well we just caught violet and chad in her room on her bed...

Dani: Oh please tell me they weren't doing what I think they were.

Me: As I was saying they were cuddled up together asleep.

Dani: oh is that all?

Me: With the door shut!

Dani: Ok sooo they weren't doing anything wrong.

Kevin: Oh yeah well I beg to differ!

Me: Me too

Nick: I don't shes right they weren't

Kevin: Really? Your on her side?

Nick: Who said any thing about sides?

Me: Well if you agree with her than your choosing her side.

Nick: Well than I guess I'm choosing her side.

Kevin: Unbelievable!

Dani: Well looks like he's picked a side so I guess this means it's us against you two.

Me: Well violets still in trouble doesn't matter what either of you say.

Dani: Excuse me? I don't think so joe! Unless you want to find yourself in the pool tied up to a chair I would shut it!

Kevin: I called that one. Lets go joe before you say something and she goes through with that threat!

Joe: Fine

(Dani's POV)

Me: Can you believe joe? I swear I will throw him in the pool if he ever says that to me again.

Nick: No i cant believe he said that. I wouldn't want to be joe right now. So what are we going to do to convince those too?

Me: I have no idea. All I know is they are being unreasonable and if joe says one more idiotic thing to me I will tie him to a chair and throw him in the pool. Saying it doesn't matter what we say! Ooohh I just want to pop him one good!

Nick: Join the club I've wanted to for a longtime now.

Kevin and joe come back

Kevin: Dani joe has something he'd like to say to you. (Looks at joe and when he doesn't speak smacks him in the back of the head) JOE!

Joe: I'm sorry dani. I shouldn't have said that, we should discuss it as group.

Me: Apology excepted but I swear joe if you EVER say that to me again you WILL end up regretting it.

Joe: I..

Kevin: Before joe responds I think we need to talk about the situation we all don't agree on and be a united front.

Joe: Dude I was trying to talk!

Kevin: We all know you were just gonna say you understood and that you won't talk that way to her again.. Yada yada

Joe: I was gonna say I understand and I won't talk to you that way again BUT if you think that I'm gonna just let you threaten me and not fight back you've got... (Kevin covers his mouth)

Kevin: Joe shut up NOW!

Me: No Kev let him finish I'd love to hear what he has to say.

Kevin: Ohk

Joe: As I was saying if you think that I'm gonna just let you threaten me and not fight back you've got another thing coming!

Me: Really joe? Are you seriously saying that to me right now? Alright fine nick lets go.

Kevin: Wait dani please don't leave he's just being an idiot ignore him. Please stay so we can talk. Please?

Me: (sighing) Fine but I'm ignoring him.

Nick: Kev you can talk but we don't want to hear from joe until he can stop being an ass.

Kevin: I would say language but that's the only word I can think of to describe his behavior right now so I'm ok with that.

Me: Good so lets talk now

Kevin: Ok so why do you both think that her being alone with a boy in her room with the door shut REgardless of what they were doing is no big deal?

Nick: Well because I trust her judgement and she has proven that she makes good decisions.

Me: Also she respects herself and all of you and I know she wouldn't do anything to screw up the trust she's earned from you all. Since she's finally getting more privileges and rights.

Joe: She makes a good point.

They all look at him with shocked looks on their faces.

Kevin: Uh ok.. Joe did you just agree with dani?

Joe: Yes I did

Kevin: Ok then ..well I disagree I don't think she can make the best decisions at her age and letting her have a boy unsupervised in her room with the door shut just screams trouble.

Joe: Now that I'm seeing things a bit more clearly sorry Kev but I'm agreeing with dani and nick. I'm not seeing it as a big deal anymore.

Me: Kev can I ask you a question?

Kevin: Yeah of course anything.

Me: Do you trust Vi?

Kevin: Most of the time.. Yes.

It's chad I don't trust.

Me: Well then trust her she has a good head on her shoulders. Yes she's made bad decisions and mistakes but she's learned from them and she doesn't want to disappoint any of us. Lets go talk to her and see if I'm right if I'm not then I will stay out of it this time but if I'm right then give her a chance to prove it to you.

Kevin: Alright let's go talk her then.

We walk downstairs to the front room and violet is sitting on the couch with her hands folded in her lap staring at the wall.

Me: Hey Vi we need to talk to you.

Violet: Ok but before you start yelling at me... I'm sorry. It wasn't chads fault and I really didn't mean for it to happen and again I'm really sorry. I accept all the blame and punishment.

Kevin: We're not gonna yell at you and we thank you for your apology but it wasn't necessary you didn't do anything wrong we just overreacted.

Nick: Dani and I didn't

Joe: Right Kevin and I overreacted and for that we're sorry.

Violet: Ohk I'm confused why aren't you angry and yelling at me?

Kevin: Well because dani and nick made us realize we've been overreacting to things and that we trust you and trust that you can make good decisions.

Nick: We also made them realize that you respect yourself and us and that you wouldn't do anything to break the trust you've earned.

Violet: So does this mean you'll let me make more decisions on my own?

Kevin: Yes and we are going to let you go on a date with chad without our supervision.

Joe: We are going to work on giving you more privileges and try not to jump to conclusions.

Nick: You still can't cuss and if you want to continue getting privileges we want you to wake up in the mornings on time on school days and at a reasonable hour on non school days.

Violet: I can do that. There's one thing that I've been wondering about.

Me: What's that sweetie?

Violet: Well I wrote a song and I want to produce it as a single.

Nick: I think we can arrange that can we hear it?

Violet: Yeah sure

Sometimes I couldn't hear what you're trying to tell me

I thought that I knew all I need to know

I didn't understand that the doors you would open

Could take me somewhere I wanted to go

I can be strong for you now

You taught me how

I learned from you that I do not crumble

I learned that strength is somethin' you choose

All of the reasons to keep on believin'

There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you

You know where to find all of my hiding places

And there are no secrets from you I can keep

You let me know how you feel, pulling no punches

And I never knew that kind of honesty

I'm grateful for all of the times

You opened my eyes

I learned from you that I do not crumble

I learned that strength is somethin' you choose

All of the reasons to keep on believin'

There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you

You helped me to stand on my own

And I thank you for that

It saved me, it made me

And now that I'm looking back I can say

I learned from you that I do not crumble

I learned that strength is somethin' you choose

All of the reasons to keep on believin'

There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you

I do not crumble

I learned that strength is somethin' you choose

All of the reasons to keep on believin'

There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you

I learned from you

Violet: So what did you think?

Kevin: Wow it's really good Vi

Joe: Guys I think we have some serious competition here!

Me: I think it was amazing and you should totally cut it into a track.

Nick: I think it was amazing and we are definitely recording it so lets go!

K&J&D:Lets go!

So what did you all think? What was your fav and least fav parts? Ill try and update again within the week.


	16. Boy Fights and Music

Previously:

Violet: So what did you think?

Kevin: Wow it's really good Vi

Joe: Guys I think we have some serious competition here!

Me: I think it was amazing and you should totally cut it into a track.

Nick: I think it was amazing and we are definitely recording it so lets go!

K&J&D:Lets go!

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Hey so I'm updating again. Yaie! I'm sick on top of having to work so meh but it's another day and another chapter hope you enjoy! I don't think I've said this I don't own any of the songs or the Jonas brothers just violet and the ages of the boys and dani are Kevin 25 Dani 25 Joe 23 and nick is 20. Kevin and dani are the bosses.

(Nick's POV)

We arrive at the studio and violet is really nervous. She keeps picking at her nails and biting her nails.

Me: Hey baby girl don't be nervous we'll be there the entire time.

Violet: I know Nicky its just I'm worried i'll mess up or no one will like my music.

Me: That's how I felt at first too but then after when all these fans came up to me.. To us and said they love us it made it all worth it. (He wraps her in a hug)

Violet: Thanks Nicky (hugs back)

Me: I have a little change to your song though.

Violet: What kind of a change?

Me: Well I think we should add this to your song. (He hands her a piece of paper)

She looks over it

Violet: Really I love this idea!

Me: Alright so lets do this then

[Violet]

Ooooo

Yeah

I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'

I thought that I knew all I need to know

I didn't realize that somewhere inside me

I knew you were right but I couldn't say so

I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well

[Chorus: (Violet)]

I learned from you that I do not crumble

I learned that strength is something you choose

All of the reasons to keep on believin'

There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you

[Nick]

We always don't agree on

What is the best way

To get to the place that we're going from here

But I can really trust you, and give you the distance,

to make your decisions without any fear

[Both]

I'm grateful for all of the times

You opened my eyes

[Chorus: (Both)]

I learned from you that I do not crumble

I learned that strength is something you choose

All of the reasons to keep on believin',

There's no question, that's a lesson

I learned from you

[Both]

You taught me to stand on my own

[Violet] and I thank you for that

[Both]

It saved me, it made me,

and now that I'm looking back

[Violet] I can say

[Both] woooaaahhhh!

[Violet] Hmmmm... Hmmmm... Yeah!

[Both]

I learned from you that

[Violet] I learned from you

[Both]

I do not crumble

I learned that strength is something you choose

[Violet] something you choose

[Both]

All of the reasons to keep on believin',

[Violet] keep on believin'

There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you

[Violet]

Woooaaahhhh!

I learned from yoooouuu

I learned that strength is something you choose

[Nick] something you choose

[Both]

All of the reasons to keep on believin',

There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you

[Violet] yeah!

[Both]

I learned from you

As they finish they hear clapping

J&K&D: That was amazing guys! It sounded so much better with both of you. No offense Vi.

Violet: I have one more song that I want you to hear.

Joe: Sing it!

Kevin: Well then start singing!

Me: What's it called?

Violet: Look at those eyes

Dani: Ok now I want to hear this!

Violet: Ok well here it goes.

Oh my look at those eyes

Look at the trouble that they hide inside

I see the flicker of the pain on the rise

Oh my look at those eyes

Maybe they're like mine

Things I wish I did not see

I push away all the dirt and debris

But what'll be left of me

No, tell me it's not so

That people will come and they'll go

We push away all the love that we know

No, tell me it's not so

Like in the eye of a storm

You're changing form

You feel the pull of the time ticking by

Oh my look at these times

But look at who's right beside you

When you're alone barely holding on

You leave your worries behind you

You're not alone in the dark

But look at who's right beside you

You're looking back thinking oh my God

That somebody's never left you

You're not alone in the dark

You're not alone in the dark

Oh my look at these skies

Look at the trouble that they hide inside

I see the flicker of the pain on the rise

Oh my look at these skies

Soothing like a lullaby

I don't wanna fight this fight

You feel the weight of the world on your mind

We leave it all behind

But look at who's right beside you

When you're alone barely holding on

You leave your worries behind you

You're not alone in the dark

But look at who's right beside you

You're looking back thinking oh my God

That somebody's never left you

You're not alone in the dark

You're not

You're not

You're not

You're not

You're not

You're not

You're not

You're not alone

You're not alone

It's been a long way long way long way home

It's been a lonely lonely lonely road

It's been a long time I can't find

So long I'm gonna lose my mind

It's been a long way long way long way home

But look at who's right beside you

When you're alone barely holding on

You leave your worries behind you

You're not alone in the dark

But look at who's right beside you

You're looking back thinking oh my God

That somebody's never left you

You're not alone in the dark

It's been a long

It's been a long way home

It's been a long way home

You're not alone in the dark

Oh my look at those eyes

Look at the trouble that they hide inside

I see the flicker of the pain on the rise

Oh my look at those eyes

Maybe they're like mine

Things I wish I did not see

I push away all the dirt and debris

But what'll be left of me

Me: WOW!

Joe: Vi that was good.

Dani: That's a good song.

Kevin: I recorded you we are putting that out as a single track.

Violet: So you all liked it?

Me: Most definitely!

An hour later we are on our way home after cutting both tracks and Violet and joe are annoying me.

Me: Will you two stop already!

Joe: Dude chill we are just having a little fun.

Me: Well your fun is hurting my arm everytime you elbow her she smacks into me.

Violet: Sorry Nicky

Me: Oh I'm not blaming you. I'm blaming joe.

Just then joe reached across violet and punches nick in the arm HARD.

Me: Dude What the fuck was that for?

Kevin: Language!

Me: Sorry but seriously joe why did you punch me?

Violet: I think it's...

Joe: Shut it violet!

Me: Hey don't get mad at her. She isn't the one who is being a jerk!

Joe: Well she is just as much at fault as I am and I punched you because your being irritating and I'm sick of it!

Violet: Guys please...

N&J: Stay out of this Violet!

Me: Says the one who keeps acting like he's 5!

Joe: Wow is that the best you've got! Mr. I'm a 60 year old trapped in a 20 year olds body! At least I know how to have fun!

Violet: Guys please...

Joe: I swear violet one more word and you'll regret it!

Me: At least I know how to be serious! I'm not a joke who is always acting like a big idiot!

Violet: Kevin help!

Joe: That's it! Violet Marie Jonas you are in so much trouble when we get home!

Kevin: Alright ENOUGH! Your both in trouble so shut your mouths! Violet your not in trouble. I can't believe for once it's not her.

J&N: Nice going moron!

Joe: Me?! No if Violet would have kept her mouth shut he would have never been involved!

Me: Don't blame her IDIOT!

Joe: Don't call me an idiot you Moron!

Me: Don't call me a moron. I'm not the one who is acting like one.

Joe: Fuck you nick. You are so annoying sometimes.

Kevin: I swear if I have to say language once more your both gonna get it!

They ignore him.

Me: Like your not?! Your always goofing around and you can't ever be serious and then your always pissing us off. Why don't you get over your fucking self and grow up!

Joe: At least I know how to have fun you fucking asshole.

Violet: Kevin I don't want to sit here anymore. Please get me away from them!

Kevin: Alright ENOUGH both of you. Violet your coming up front with dani and I'm sitting between them. Dani you can drive and you two are in so much trouble!

Me: Good job joe!

Joe: It was your fault not mine.

Kevin: It was both of yours now shut it!

Violet: Dani can I go with you shopping I don't want to be around to see them get in trouble.

Kevin: Yes you two can drop us off at home and go shopping. In fact you can go buy violet some new clothes and a new guitar since she doesn't have one and needs one. You can call me if you need help picking one out.

They arrive at the house and the three boys get out and go inside. The girls then drive to the mall.

Kevin: Both of you go to your rooms. I don't want to hear anything out of either you. I'll be there soon to talk to you. NO TV EITHER! I want you thinking about your behavior.

So we go to our rooms which are right next to one another and I can hear Joe laughing. Kevin walks past my room into joes and I can hear yelling.

Kevin: What are you doing? You were supposed to be thinking about your behavior!

Joe: I was bored and You said no tv you didn't say anything about my iPad!

Kevin: That's it Joe I've had it with you! You're grounded for two weeks! No tv, No iPad, No phone and No Demi!

Joe: You can't be serious I'm an adult you can't boss me around!

Kevin: Oh I am and You haven't been acting like an adult so yes I can!

Joe: Whatever get out dude.

Kevin: Disobey me and you'll regret it.

I hear Joes door shut and Kevin walks into my room.

Me: I'm sorry Kevin I'm guessing its the same for me?

Kevin: I know you are nick and you get only a week since I know he started the entire thing and acted like a 5 year old.

Me: Oh are you mad at me?

Kevin: No but I wish you'd use better judgement when it came to dealing with him. I know his joking nature can get annoying but cussing and calling him names is just unacceptable. I actually considered spa king you both but I decided I'd give you both another chance to act like adults.

Me: Oh well I'm sorry and I promise to try dealing with him differently.

Kevin's phone starts ringing and he answers it

Kevin: Hello hold on one second

Talking to nick

Kevin: I have to take this so I'm going downstairs just remember same goes for you no tv, iPad, phone or Selena k.

Me: Yeah ok

He leaves and I sit at my desk and start drawing.

Kevin: ok I'm back how are you girls doing?

Violet: We're ok I'm looking at guitars but I don't know which ones best? Should I get a fender or a Gibson or a Yamaha?

Kevin: The best would be a fender stratocaster.

Violet: Ok thanks kev we are almost done then we will be on our way home ok.

Kevin: Ok see you soon.

Joe: KEVIN!

Hey everyone so what do you think? I'm so excited I can't wait for JB's new album! I'm a Jonatic and I started using the app again and it's so nice to get to talk about them and not get judged. Anyways have a great weekend and I start school Monday so I will update as soon as I can. Hopefully ill have time but no guarantees.


	17. Shockers

Previously:

Me: Oh are you mad at me?

Kevin: No but I wish you'd use better judgement when it came to dealing with him. I know his joking nature can get annoying but cussing and calling him names is just unacceptable. I actually considered spanking you both but I decided I'd give you both another chance to act like adults.

Me: Oh well I'm sorry and I promise to try dealing with him differently.

Kevin's phone starts ringing and he answers it

Kevin: Hello hold on one second

Talking to nick

Kevin: I have to take this so I'm going downstairs just remember same goes for you no tv, iPad, phone or Selena k.

Me: Yeah ok

He leaves and I sit at my desk and start drawing.

Kevin: ok I'm back how are you girls doing?

Violet: We're ok I'm looking at guitars but I don't know which ones best? Should I get a fender or a Gibson or a Yamaha?

Kevin: The best would be a fender stratocaster.

Violet: Ok thanks kev we are almost done then we will be on our way home ok.

Kevin: Ok see you soon.

Joe: KEVIN!

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB JBJB

I don't know if any of you have heard but JB taped their music video this past Saturday for their new song Pom poms! I'm so PLOBRNG! It's being released in the spring and hopefully the album to follow really soon after that! Demi's single heart attack was leaked and then after I stole it she released it and it in less than 24 hours was #1 in 9 countries including the USA! Super awesome! Anyways I made Two mistakes in the last chapter it was nick who yelled for kevin not joe. I also didn't put who the author of Look at those eyes was which is Alexz Johnson I do not own that song or any that I've used not do I own the Jobros ( Trust me I wish I did though) Now that I've said my disclaimers on with the story! Enjoy!

*Warning spanking of Adult*

(Kevin's POV)

Now what?! I swear joe is gonna be the death of me he's always doing something dangerous or stupid. I hope he's just trying to bug me this time. I walk upstairs to find him not in his room.

Me: Joe where are you?

Nick: He's in here!

Joe: Dude not cool!

Me: Joe what are you doing in here and why are you laying across nicks desk?

Nick: He wants me to help him write you a letter

Me: Ohk Why?

Nick: He wants to write you an angry letter about this all and isn't talking to you if I haven't noticed.

Me: Oh really? Joe what did I say to you earlier?

Joe: Nick (whispers something into nick's ear)

Nick: He says I'm grounded and no fun but it doesn't matter because he's not breaking any of your rules. Also something about you being a donkeys rear end and I'm supposed to tell you to F off.

Me: Well that's not gonna happen. Get off nicks desk and go to your room. Your in so much trouble. Nick after we leave if he comes back in here let me know.

Nick: Alright

Joe: No! Piss off Ass!

Me: Excuse me? How dare you talk to me like that!

Joe: Stop being an ass and acting like dad and I will. Simple as that!

Me: Nick can you give us some privacy please? Go wait in the kitchen. Please.

Nick: Yeah ok sure

Nick leaves and goes downstairs to the kitchen

Me: What the hell is your problem? Are you trying to piss me off?

Joe: My problem is YOU! I'm 23 and your not my boss. You can't tell me what to do!

Me: Wanna bet!

I grab him by his upper arm an drag him over to nicks bed throwing him stomach first into it. I slipped my belt off and immediately started smacking him on the butt and thighs. He hissed through his teeth and started screaming and cussing.

Joe: Stop it you Fucking asshole! Owwww stop! Owwww

After about 30 smacks he's bawling and apologizing and limp over the bed so I decided he'd had enough.

Me: Now go to your room unless you want a repeat.

He immediately gets up and goes to his room. I go downstairs to the kitchen and see nick with his head in his hands and his fingers in his ears.

Me: Hey.. Nick... Nick!

Nick: Huh? Oh sorry what's up?

Me: You ok?

Nick: Yeah I just didn't want to hear that noise.

Me: I figured as much. It's over you can have your room back.

Nick: Ok thanks I'm gonna go upstairs

Me: Actually instead can you help me with dinner the girls are in their way

Nick: Sure

After nick gets the table set the girls walk into the house.

Dani: We're home!

Me: Hey how was it?

Dani: Good it was nice having some girl time. How'd it go here?

Me: It went... I'll explain later

Dani: Alright well lets eat.

Me: Joe dinner!

We all sit down and eat and the entire time joe kept squirming

Dani: Joe sit still!

Joe: I'm trying!

Violet: Joey are you ok?

Joe: I'm fine

Nick: Sure you are

Me: Nick stop and he's fine he's just moving alot because he's having a hard time sitting from his punishment.

Dani: Punishment? Nicks not squirming so he should be fine by now.

Nick: I didn't get punished twice like he did though just grounded.

Dani: What do you mean nick?

Nick: We both got grounded for the car thing but he got worse for his attitude.

Me: Yeah he's right joe pushed my buttons.

Dani: Oh ok

Violet; Hey kevy I'm done can I go upstairs?

Me: Sure baby girl

Violet: Thanks

Joe: Can I go to?

Dani: Not until I talk to you.

Nick: Can I go I want to go write some more.

Dani: Yeah

Nick: thanks bye

Joe: I'm sorry ok for whatever I did just let me go to bed

Me: Let her talk

Dani: I wanted you to explain what happened.

Joe: Kevin got fed up with me because I was being disrespectful and cussing. I had nick talk for me to him and called him names. So he spanked me with his belt. Nothing new.

Dani: Ah ok well you can go now

So joe runs upstairs and dani and I embrace and head up to our room.

Dani: Hey babe while violet and I were out I went to the doctors I have news violet knows so I want you to know.

Me: What is it babe?

Dani: Kev I'm pregnant.

Sorry for the cliffhanger but it's been very hectic and right now my entire city is in mourning we lost two of our police officers in a shooting that happened last night here in Santa Cruz. Two amazing lives were taken away from their kids and families. It was a scary day. Plus my teacher keeps giving us more projects I'm having trouble keeping up on. Anyways enough about me. I will update ASAP.


	18. Stupid Joe

Previously:

Dani: Hey babe while violet and I were out I went to the doctors I have news violet knows so I want you to know.

Me: What is it babe?

Dani: Kev I'm pregnant.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB JBJBJBJBJBJB

Sorry it's taken me this long to update I've been busy with school and work and babysitting but I'm updating now. :)

(Dani's POV)

Kevin: Your preg... Pregnant?

Me: Yeah I'm twelve weeks along.

Kevin: So we're going to have a baby? I'm gonna be a father?

Me: Yeah babe are you ok?

Kevin: Uh yeah I'm just.. I'm shocked but excited. When do you want to announce it?

Me: I was thinking we could tell everyone tomorrow morning at breakfast.

Kevin: We should go to breakfast and tell them.

Me: Sounds good goodnight babe.

Kevin: Good night (leans in and kisses her lips)

The next morning

Joe: What the hell violet!

Violet: I'm sorry! It was an accident joe.

Joe: You call spilling juice all over my computer an accident! Not only did you have a liquid next to my computer but you also didn't listen when I told you to get it off my desk!

Nick: What is all the yelling about?

Joe: She spilled on my computer and now it won't turn on! She didn't listen to me when I told her to get it off my desk.

Violet: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I SAID I WAS SORRY! (Runs off crying)

Nick: So you thought you'd scream at her to get your point across?

Joe: Just stay out of this nick!

Nick: No you made her cry over an accident WHICH she apologized for.

Kevin: What is going on in here?

Nick: Do you want to explain Joe or should I?

Joe: I yelled at violet for being irresponsible and nick here decided to get his nose involved.

Nick: Try more like screamed at her for spilling on your computer accidentally and then made her cry and I'm gonna get involved when I'm woken up to it and then having to watch my baby sister run out of the room crying.

Kevin: Dude seriously Joe. Why?

Joe: Maybe next time she won't be so stupid!

Suddenly Kevin grabs him by his shirt collar

Kevin: Don't you EVER say that again!

Me: What Is all this... Kevin stop let him go!

Kevin: (looks at dani) Sorry I just lost my temper he called violet stupid.

Me: Joe is that true did you call your sister stupid?

Joe: Yeah I did because she destroyed my computer by being stupid.

None of them see violet at the doorway

Violet: You think I'm stupid? (Tears start to fall from her eyes)

Nick: Violet he..

She runs out and they hear the back door slam.

Nick: I'll go talk to her.

As he starts to descend the stairs he hears Kevin and dani lecturing Joe.

-Meanwhile-

Violet pulls her iPhone out of her pocket and dials sels number it rings three times before she answers.

Violet: (obviously crying) Selly can you talk?

Selena: Vi what's wrong?

Nick walks into the backyard quietly

Violet: Joe thinks I'm stupid. It was an accident I didn't mean to do it.

Selena: Sweetie your not stupid and didn't mean to do what?

Violet: Spill on his computer and ruin it. Maybe he's right I am stupid.

Selena: Vi I'm on my way and don't say that you are not stupid and I am gonna kill Joe and Demz says she is too.

Violet: Ok ill see you soon bye

Nick: Hey who was that?

Violet: Selena

Nick: Is she coming?

Violet: Yeah both her and Demi

Nick: Ooh Joes in for it. Speaking of joe he didn't mean it he is just taking his anger out on you because he can.

Violet: I'm sorry Nicky (crying) I never meant for it to happen.

Nick: Baby girl I know that. Your not in trouble accidents happen. Just next time no liquids by electronics ok.

Violet: Ok

Selena and Demi arrive and come in to the back yard they both run Over to violet and hug her.

S&V: Sweetie we will deal with joe. Nick where is he?

Nick: Upstairs with Kevin and dani in violets room.

Demi: Thanks nick now to kill joe!

Selena: Wait for me! (She says as she winks at violet)

They go to violets room and dani and Kevin are still lecturing joe.

Demi: JOSEPH ADAM JONAS!

Joe: Demi heyyy

Demi: Don't hey me what is your problem?!

Kevin: He's not suppose to see you he's grounded still.

Demi: oh trust he's not gonna enjoy my visit AT ALL.

Joe: What do you mean what's my problem?

Demi: You called violet stupid! Why would you do that!?

Joe: She pissed me off I was mad I didn't mean it.

Selena: Well you made her cry and think she's stupid. What right do you have to treat her like that or say things like that to her?

Joe: I'm her brother I have every right. You both need to stay out of this it's none of your business.

Kevin: I disagree! You have no right at all to call her stupid! We will discuss this later we are going to breakfast. We have an announcement sel and Demz your both invited.

Joe: I'm not hungry you can just tell us now.

Kevin: We are ALL going even if your not hungry!

Nick: When do we leave?

Me: Is five minutes good for you?

Nick: Yeah

Five minutes later we are all driving to Ihop for breakfast. Once we arrive we all get out of the car and go inside.

We get seated almost right away. We ordered.

Kevin: Dani and I have news ( he holds Dani's hold under the table) We're going to have a baby.

Violet: Congrats! I already knew this.

N&J&S&D: What?

Sorry about the cliffhanger but I'm tired and have to be up soon so I should go to sleep. I will try and update again by Saturday but no guarantees. Have a good night and morning y'all!


	19. Feelings and Apologies

Previously:

**_Kevin: Dani and I have news ( he holds Dani's hold under the table) We're going to have a baby._**

**_Violet: Congrats! I already knew this._**

**_N&J&S&D: What?_**

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB JBJBJBJBJBJB**

(Nick's POV)

Me: Your Pregnant? That's amazing news! Congrats guys!

Joe: I did not see that coming!

Selena: OMG congrats guys!

Demi: That's the best news! Dani how far along are you? Do you know the sex? We have to throw you a baby shower.

Dani: I'm 12 weeks and we won't know for a few weeks yet and yes but not for a while. So you are all ok with this?

Me: Yeah why wouldn't we be?

Dani: I just thought it would upset you since it's kinda sudden and unplanned.

Me: I think it's great! The timing may not be the best but that's ok!

Joe: I don't have a problem with it.

Kevin: Vi how do you feel? You've been pretty quiet.

Violet: I already told dani how I felt I don't want to say it again.

Kevin: Ok I understand that but nick, Joe and I don't and we would like to know too.

Dani: Vi why don't I just tell him?

Violet: Ok... Go ahead

Dani: I'm going to tell you but in no way are you to get mad at her or be upset with her because I've already discussed it with her. She's angry at the fact were going to have a baby and she told me she thinks we were irresponsible and told me I should get an abortion (I do not condone abortions) instead of trying to go through with raising a child. We talked about it and now as you can see she's ok with it.

Me: Wow and you just let her say all of is to you without you getting mad?

Dani: Why should I get mad when that's how she feels? I agree with her this was unplanned and isn't the best timing but I also know we will be ok.

Joe: I would have smacked her. Just for talking to you like that and being a bitch ( Demi Smacks him in the back of his head) OW! What the hell?

Demi: Thats for what you just said.

Kevin: Joe language

Violet: (looking at Kevin and dani) I'm sorry I really wasn't trying to be what Joe said its just dani asked and I didn't want to lie.

Kevin: Apology not accepted

Dani: Kevin!

Kevin: Let me finish.. Apology not accepted because its not needed. You told the truth of how you felt there's nothing wrong with that. I'm a little irritated over the abortion comment but i'll get over it.

Dani: You better not be upset with her... First off it was me she told this to and we have already discussed it and second off Vi you are NOT what Joe said. Joe needs to apologize for that remark before he ends up with syrup all over his head.

D&S&N: ohhhhh

Kevin: Joe I wouldn't mess with her just apologize.

Joe: No why should I?

Dani: Because you called her a bitch! Kevin can we just pay the bill I think we should continue this conversation at home.

Kevin: Yeah

So Kevin pays the bill and they are all in the car driving home.

Kevin: Joe you still need to apologize

Joe: Violet I'm NOT sorry I said your a bitch.

Me: Joe I think it's in your best interest to just shut up.

Joe: No I won't... I'm just saying what everyone wanted to say. Since no one else has the guts to call her out I did. Get over it.

They get home and all go inside to the front room

Joe: Well anyone want to prove me wrong?

Dani: (In Joes face in a low scary voice) You have NO right to "call her out" she never said it to you or about you. I swear Joe say one more thing and.. You know what never mind your not worth my time! Kevin I'll be upstairs.

Kevin: Alright... Demz he's all yours please try and knock some sense into him. I need to be with dani right now.

Demi: Thanks kev.. He's in good hands I promise.

Joe: Wait Kevin!

Kevin: What?

Joe: Please don't leave me alone with them. They are gonna hurt me!

Kevin: Are you afraid of your own girlfriend?

Joe: Yes but not just her there's two of them!

Me: He's afraid Sel is going to join in.

Sel: Oh you better believe I am!

Demi: He's got both of us after him and we will hurt him if he keeps talking like that about our little sister!

Joe: She's not your little sister!

Kevin: Anddd with that I'm out! Bye guys!

Joe: KEVVINN!

Kevin: Your on your own dude! Bye! (He runs off)

Joe: Thanks bro!

Demi: She's not my sister? Who's the one she runs to when she's upset? Who's the one she tells all her secrets to? Who's the one she gets advice from? Oh yeah Selena and I Thats right! What have you done for her recently besides call her names an scream at her?

Joe: So what! That doesn't mean anything. I share blood with her.

Me: Hey Vi want to go write a song with me?

Violet: Yesss!

Selena: So what! That doesn't mean anything. Blood doesn't make you family anymore than giving birth to someone makes you a mother. Get over yourself Joe!

Demi: Look Joe I don't want to yell at you.. I want you to treat her better. How do we get there from here?

Selena: Joe can I ask you something?

Sorry I haven't updated recently it has been one CRAZY month! I finally have time to really write. I can't wait for the concert on Sunday! Sorry anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you should check out my newest story it's called my greatest mistake. Ill be updating both as often as I can which both are being updated tonight and tomorrow. They upd my hours at work and school is whizzing on by plus family birthdays and babysitting that's my crazy month. Anywho enjoy your weekend y'all!


	20. Surprise!

Previously:

Joe: She's not your little sister!

Kevin: Anddd with that I'm out! Bye guys!

Joe: KEVVINN!

Kevin: Your on your own dude! Bye! (He runs off)

Joe: Thanks bro!

Demi: She's not my sister? Who's the one she runs to when she's upset? Who's the one she tells all her secrets to? Who's the one she gets advice from? Oh yeah Selena and I Thats right! What have you done for her recently besides call her names an scream at her?

Joe: So what! That doesn't mean anything. I share blood with her.

Me: Hey Vi want to go write a song with me?

Violet: Yesss!

Selena: So what! That doesn't mean anything. Blood doesn't make you family anymore than giving birth to someone makes you a mother. Get over yourself Joe!

Demi: Look Joe I don't want to yell at you.. I want you to treat her better. How do we get there from here?

Selena: Joe can I ask you something?

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Joe: What?

Selena: Why are you always being so mean to violet?

Joe: I.. I don't know. I... (Puts his head in his hands) oh god why have I been so mean to her?

Demi: I think I may know... You think she will hate you after she finds out the truth.

Joe: ... Maybe... No... Ok yeah

Selena: Wait what truth? What are you two talking about.

Joe: (turns and looks Selena in the eyes) She.. She's adopted.

Selena: Are you kidding me?!

Demi: No I've seen proof. He thinks she is gonna find out and then leave them.

Selena: Which is why you should be nice to her she's less likely to leave if she's happy.

Joe: Alright I'll try

They all walk downstairs to the music room only to hear arguing and nick raising his voice.

(Joe's POV)

Me: What's going on in here?

Violet: He's such an ass!

Me: Vi Language!

Violet: I'm sorry he's just being a real jerk!

Nick: Says the girl who just told me I needed to work on my music because it sucked.

Violet: I only said that after you told me my lyrics were no good.

Nick: Well I wasn't lying!

Violet: You want to know what you are?

Me: Please stop fighting.

Nick: Yeah actually I do. What am I?

Violet: Your a douchebag with no sense of humor aannnd a little bitch.

Me: VIOLET!

Nick: Alright if we're gonna go there at least I'm not...

Me: Nick! Don't you dare say it!

Nick: At least I'm not adopted! ...Crap I didn't mean to say that!

Me: NICK!

Violet: Your a liar!

Nick: Really? Why don't you ask joe!

Violet: Joe? He's lying right.

Me: I'm sorry Vi he's not lying. I was gonna tell you, I'm soo sorry.

Violet: I'm adopted?!

As joe is finishing Kevin comes back

Kevin: Who told you that?

Violet: (points to nick) He Did!

Kevin: Nick what the hell?

Nick: It slipped I'm sorry!

Kevin: Geez nick. Vi it's true mom and dad did adopt you when you were a day old from a sixteen yr. old mother who couldn't take care of herself let alone a baby. Just a few days after everything was final she contacted mom and told her your birth fathers name and then told her goodbye she committed suicide that night. Mom found your birth father he was seventeen and had passed away in a car accident.

Violet: Why didn't anyone tell me?

Me: We didn't know how to. We were afraid you'd leave or hate us.

Violet: I don't hate you. Although im still mad at nick.

Nick: Shut up already! Your such a little brat!

Violet: You shut up loser!

Kevin: Enough! Both of you stop fighting.

Me: Hey Vi do you want to go get ice cream? I want to talk to you.

Violet: Sure lets go!

Me: We'll be back in a bit.

Kevin: Ok see ya. Have fun!


	21. Truth Be Told

I am officially out of school so that means more updates for y'all. I'm so sorry I had to put this on hiatus until now. I just couldn't juggle everything going on. Now I'm back and I'm giving you an extra long update for being so patient with me and not bombarding my inbox with messages of killing me. You all rock! Anyone else going to the concert in San Francisco on aug. 13th? I'm so excited! Anyways on to the story.

Previously:

Violet: I'm adopted?!

As joe is finishing Kevin comes back

Kevin: Who told you that?

Violet: (points to nick) He Did!

Kevin: Nick what the hell?

Nick: It slipped I'm sorry!

Kevin: Geez nick. Vi it's true mom and dad did adopt you when you were a day old from a sixteen yr. old mother who couldn't take care of herself let alone a baby. Just a few days after everything was final she contacted mom and told her your birth fathers name and then told her goodbye she committed suicide that night. Mom found your birth father he was seventeen and had passed away in a car accident.

Violet: Why didn't anyone tell me?

Me: We didn't know how to. We were afraid you'd leave or hate us.

Violet: I don't hate you. Although im still mad at nick.

Nick: Shut up already! Your such a little brat!

Violet: You shut up loser!

Kevin: Enough! Both of you stop fighting.

Me: Hey Vi do you want to go get ice cream? I want to talk to you.

Violet: Sure lets go!

Me: We'll be back in a bit.

Kevin: Ok see ya. Have fun!

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

(Violet's POV)

We arrive at cafe violette and order our ice creams then walk to the beach around the corner. We sit on the cement wall and start talking.

Joe: I'm sorry Vi. I've been a real jerk to you lately and I know you've been noticing it. I love you more than life itself and honestly I wish I could take it all back. I'm soooo sorry please forgive me.

Me: Joe why have you been so mean to me lately?

Joe: I was afraid you were gonna hate us and leave so I thought If I was mean to you it would make it easier for when you did leave.

Me: I forgive you Joey I know you thought I would but you three are my brothers no matter what and I could never leave you guys. I love you all so much.

Joe: We love you too baby girl and I'm glad we talked.

They finish their ice cream and drive back home coming in around 8 pm where they find nick and Kevin in the front room.

Nick: Hey guys can I talk to you both for a minute?

J&V: Sure

Me: What's up Nicky?

Nick: I'm sorry guys.. Vi I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you. Your song is really good I shouldn't have said otherwise. I was just trying to push you away before you left. Kevin was planning on telling you since they found out they were pregnant. I figured after he told you that you would want to go be with your real family. I shouldn't have told you in the heat of that argument joe tried to stop me but I didn't listen. I'm so sorry. I...

Me: Nick your forgiven. I'm not going anywhere your my family blood or not. They may be related by blood but they didn't care enough to find me. Besides If i leave who's gonna teach the newest Jonas how to deal with you three knuckleheads.

Joe: Nick it's ok I did the same thing to her. I thought it would make it easier but I now realize it would have broken us all.

Kevin: Vi I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It should have been me and not nick. I guess since he's told you that it's only right that you hear the rest from me.

Me: The rest?

Joe: Yeah... The part that makes me scared you'll leave.

Nick: Yeah the rest... That part... The truth.

Kevin: Your biological paternal grandparents did come looking for you. About a month after everything was finalized. They told mom and dad you belonged with them and even tried to take our parents to court to win you back. The courts denied it because you were doing really well and mom and dad had done everything legal. About 4 days after that court date your maternal grandparents tried to get you back but the courts told them it wasn't in your best interest. After that they would call every year on your birthday and insist on seeing you. Dad would tell them he would send them photos but nothing more. Than about 4 years ago the phone calls stopped.

Joe: We all thought that it was the end if them but after mom and dad passed all of your biological grandparents showed up at the funeral demanding you come with them. For the past two years they would call but we never answered.

Me: Wait was that who Kevin was arguing with?

Nick: Yeah.. I tried to keep you away from it all. After that day we were afraid they would win because our parents weren't alive anymore. We're afraid they will take us to court again.

Kevin: About a week ago our worst fears came true they are suing us for custody because they don't think we are capable of raising you. They think that you would have a more stable environment living with your blood relatives rather than us. Vi I'm so sorry I didn't tell you all this sooner I was just scared.

Me: I... I... I need some time and space. (Runs upstairs)

(Kevin's POV)

Nick: What do we do now? I can't lose her too. She's my sister no matter what I won't let her go!

Joe: Kev nick's right she can't go. She's a Jonas I refuse to allow this to happen.

I just stand there in shock and after joe says that I just shrug and walk off.

I go outside and sit by the pool. I'm worried about this whole situation but mostly about violet. She means the world to all of us and I hate the fact that she's hurting right now.

Dani: Hun are you ok?

Me: Huh? Uh yeah I'm fine. (I lie no sense in stressing her out)

Dani: Ok well I'm going out with Demi and Selena ill see you in a few ok.

Me: Yeah.. Ok have fun I love you.

Dani: I love you too.

I continue sitting there just staring at the water that's falling over the rocks when suddenly I hear KEVIN!

I run inside to find violet standing in front of 4 people whom I recognize as her grandparents. She has tears streaming down her face and nick and joe are standing to the side of her.

Me: What's going on here?

Nick: They are trying to take her they have a temporary custody order. I'm calling john (he's both their producer and manager) On the phone: John I need a favor.. Can you get your judge friend to our house... Right now please.. It's urgent.. Yeah.. Ok see you soon.. Bye man.

Me: You can't just waltz into here and take her.

Paternal grandma: She belongs with her real family and the courts disagree with you.

Suddenly

Violet: DOESN'T ANYONE CARE WHAT I WANT! (Screams while crying)

Nick: I do

Joe: Of course baby girl.

Me: What do you want Vi?

Violet: I want to be here with my big brothers. I don't want to leave. I don't give a fuck if your my blood relatives or not your not my family THEY are.

Nick: Vi language! You don't need to cuss to get your point across.

Paternal Grandfather: Young lady you will not speak like that to us!

Violet: I will speak to you however I want your not the boss of me.

Maternal grandfather: That's it she is coming with us and that's final I have never heard such disrespect out of anyone in my life.

Violet: Like hell I am!

Her paternal grandfather grabs her by the wrist and starts spanking her.

Me: Hey get your hands off of my sister!

The door bell rings and nick goes to answer it. A few seconds later John and Judge Michael and a couple of officers walk in and see the scene in front if them. He release her and the judge takes the paperwork to go over it. After a few minutes he looks at me and says

Judge Michael: They have no rights this is a fake document. In fact it's all fake.

Me: So what does that mean?

Judge: Well for starters they are under arrest for forging court documents and putting their hands on her and two she isn't going anywhere. I'm signing documentation stating she is to be left in your care and that no one from her biological family is to have contact with her unless you approve it.

N&J: Yes!

Violet: I get to stay with my brothers?

Judge: Yes sweetie.

Violet: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Nick: Thank you Judge Michael for your help.

Judge: You all very welcome. Let me know if there's anything else I must be going now. Goodbye boys.

All: Bye

Joe: We should celebrate! How about tons of goodies and a movie night?

Nick: Before we do that I think we need to talk to Vi about not be disrespectful even if its justified.

Violet: I'm sorry Nicky I didn't mean to be disrespectful I just didn't want to go with them.

Me: We're not mad we just don't want you speaking like that. Do we make ourselves clear?

Violet: Yea I promise no more cussing or disrespect.

Nick: Good now lets go join joe for movie night before he hurts himself.

Joe: (from the other room) OW!

Me: Too late.

Violet: I bet you he managed to burn himself.

Nick: Your on! I say he cut himself though.

Me: Movie time! Joe are you ok?

Joe: Uh we have a small problem! I...

Alright I hope you liked it. I'll update again soon. Again extremely sorry I didn't update until now but in my defense cultural anthropology isn't an easy class when you have two projects due within days of each other. One being a group and the other being a 6 page paper. Anyways have a good day and I'm gonna watch my season premieres of PLL, Twisted, Switched at birth, and meet the fosters. Anyone else watch any of those?


	22. Danger Strikes Again

Previously:

Nick: Good now lets go join joe for movie night before he hurts himself.

Joe: (from the other room) OW!

Me: Too late.

Violet: I bet you he managed to burn himself.

Nick: Your on! I say he cut himself though.

Me: Movie time! Joe are you ok?

Joe: Uh we have a small problem! I...

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

(Nick's POV)

Joe: Uh we have a small problem! I may have just caused a small fire and I burned my arm by trying to put it out. Also I don't think the DVD player is available for use anymore. I blame Kevin for purchasing faulty equipment really.

Kevin: Me! Don't blame me because you hurt yourself AGAIN we don't call you danger for nothing.

Me: Lets go joe we need to get that looked at.

Joe: I'm coming.. I'm coming

Violet: I'm guessing this means no movie night?

Kevin: Yeah for tonight at least how about instead you invite Sel and Demz over and have a girls nite?

Violet: Seriously? Awesome!

-Meanwhile-

Driving to the hospital...

Me: What are we gonna do with you danger? We can't even let you put in a movie without hurting yourself!

Joe: Hey! I stand by what I said its Kevin's fault! I was doing just fine until the DVD player decided to catch on fire.

Me: Really Joe? Your blaming Kev and the DVD player? Right because nothing ever happens to danger right? Your just so graceful and poised.

Joe: Exactly... HEY! How dare you mock this awesomeness! I mean just look at me it's more than obvious.

Me: Yeah something is more than obvious alright.

They arrive at the hospital and joe gets checked in since they know him so well all he has to do is walk up to them and say hi. They automatically sign him in. He sits next to this girl who looks about violets age who has bruises covering her arms and legs and face she looked beat up pretty badly. Joe looks at me and then back at her. She looks up and you can tell she's been crying.

Joe: What's wrong? What happened to you?

Me: JOE! That's rude!

Joe: Like you weren't thinking it!

Me: What's your name sweetie?

Girl: My name is Taylor

Joe: Taylor can I ask what happened?

Taylor: I just get hurt a lot I'm ok really.

Before she speaks, nick notices a man sitting across from her glaring at her, and her look at him with a scared look on her face. Then the nurse comes over and calls both Taylor and Joe back. As the man stands up the nurse tells him he cannot come back with them. He asks her why Nick can but he can't, she explains that since his daughter is covered in bruises and marks that cps decided to not allow anyone back with her, and that I didn't have orders preventing nick from being with me.

Joe: Although there should be!

Me: Thanks Bro.

Joe: Your welcome.

Nurse: Follow me please. So this is the room all of you will share. Taylor I lied to your father because the doctor asked me to until cps can arrive and make the final decision.

Taylor: Ok thanks nurse...

Nurse: It's nurse Ashley

Taylor: Nurse Ashley

Nurse Ashley: The doctor will be with you all soon.

About 10 minutes later

Dr : Hello I'm Dr. Capitola what can I do for you all?

Me: He burned himself after he started a fire with the DVD player.

Joe: Hey in my defense the player had it out for me.

Me: Sure it did joe.

Joe: IT..

Dr. Capitola: Alright lets look at the burns shall we.

Joe: owwwwww

Dr. Capitola: Well it seems you burned yourself pretty well you have second degree burns on your arm. Take some aspirin for the pain and we will wash your burn and place gauze over it. Do not put ice on it or put ice water on it. Got it?

Joe: Uh can you repeat that? I wasn't listening.

Me: Ugh joe! It's ok dr. I got it.

Dr. Capitola: Ok good and joe avoid pissing off any more electronics ok.

Joe: Yes Dr. Sir

Dr. Capitola: Now Taylor do you want to tell me how you got these bruises and who gave them to you?

Taylor: My dad did sir, he blames me for my mothers death. He beats me whenever he feels like it and this is the first time I've been away from him In a while.

Dr. Capitola: I thought so... I have cps here and they are going to be placing you into a foster home. Now it may only be a temporary one till they can find you permanent guardians.

Me: If you don't mind me asking what are the requirements to being her permanent guardians?

Dr. Capitola: Well they have to have a stable home environment. Why?

Me: Well I was thinking she could live with us.

Joe: Ohh yeah she could violet would love that!

Me: Joe shut up.

Joe: You shut up.

Me: Anyways do you think cps would let us adopt her?

Dr. Capitola: Lets ask them...

Another update... Your very welcome. Did you watch the live chat? It was awesome! I can't wait till this album comes out. I'm so plobnrg! Anyways I hope you all had a wonderful Father's Day and weekend. I will update again soon after My greatest mistake of course! :)


	23. New Sister

Previously:

Dr. Capitola: Now Taylor do you want to tell me how you got these bruises and who gave them to you?

Taylor: My dad did sir, he blames me for my mothers death. He beats me whenever he feels like it and this is the first time I've been away from him In a while.

Dr. Capitola: I thought so... I have cps here and they are going to be placing you into a foster home. Now it may only be a temporary one till they can find you permanent guardians.

Me: If you don't mind me asking what are the requirements to being her permanent guardians?

Dr. Capitola: Well they have to have a stable home environment. Why?

Me: Well I was thinking she could live with us.

Joe: Ohh yeah she could violet would love that!

Me: Joe shut up.

Joe: You shut up.

Me: Anyways do you think cps would let us adopt her?

Dr. Capitola: Lets ask them...

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

I'm typing this as I'm watching the giants play so sorry if its not as good as my usual work but I'm a bit distracted. Plus my sister is moving away in a few days so I'm a little depressed. Super excited though there's gonna be a new Jonas! Congrats Dani and Kevin! Also before you read this chapter I like to give a special shout out to my grandma who is now reading my stories and supporting me. She thinks I should publish them. I just do this to relax and get my ideas out there. Anyways here's the latest chapter enjoy!

So I'm gonna skip ahead a little past the convo with cps to nick and joe talking afterwards.

(Kevin's POV)

Nick: They said yes so Taylor would you like to come live with us?

Taylor: I don't want to be a nuisance. I can go to a foster home.

Nick: You wouldn't be a nuisance, we would love to have you. Besides ours would be permanent otherwise you'd be in a temporary home and that's just not right.

Joe: It will be fun you can meet violet, Kevin and dani. You'd love them!

Taylor: um well ok I guess.

Nick: Good it settled once you both are released we will be taking you home. Now get some rest.

A few hours later after they are both much better they are released and excited to go home.

Joe: Yaie I get to go home! Hehehe I mean we get to go home!

Taylor: Um nick is he always like this?

Nick: Yeah pretty much.

Taylor: He's scaring me a little.

Nick: Joe stop scaring her and go get dressed.

Joe: Yes Sir! Sorry for scaring you Taylor.

Taylor: It's ok

After everyone is ready they head home. They arrive and nick heads in first.

Nick: Kev can you come in here I need to talk to you!

Me: Coming! What's up?

Nick: Well I kinda did something and just don't get mad but I couldn't stand to make her go into a foster home and her dad was just awful.

Me: Wha..huh slow down! What are you talking about. (Just as he finishes in walks Taylor and joe)

Nick: Kev meet Taylor.

Me: Nick can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute.

Nick: Sure Kev

Me: Start talking.

Nick: I got cps to agree to let us be her guardians. They will be here tomorrow morning to finalize everything.

Me: Nick I don't know... How is violet gonna react to this? Did you think about her when you decided this?

Nick: Honestly no, I was too busy thinking about how she needed someone.

Me: Well I'm ok with it but your the one who gets to tell violet. Good luck with that.

Nick: I'll tell her and I know she's not gonna be happy.

-Meanwhile-

Violet: Ok so lets play a game.

Demi: What do you have in mind?

Selena: Lets play Truth or Dare!

Violet: Ohh Yes let's! Sel since it was your idea you go first.

Selena: Ok violet truth or dare? (Btw they know about nicks surprise he called them in the car)

Violet: Dare

Selena: Ok I DARE you to be happy on any surprises you receive in the next hour. If you get mad it cannot be to anyone else but us.

Violet: Ok deal! Demi: Truth or dare?

Demi: Truth.

Violet: Ok is it true you know something your bit telling me?

Demi: Uh...

Nick: Vi can you come down here for a minute I need to talk to you!

Violet: One Minute! (Turns to demi) Well?

Demi: Yes it's true

Violet: What is it?

Nick: VI NOW!

Violet: Ugh! Coming! We'll finish this later.

-Downstairs-

Nick: Hey Vi take a seat.

Violet: Nick who's that and what's this

about?

Joe: This is Taylor she's our new sister.

Nick: DUDE! I was supposed to tell her!

Joe: Sorry.

Violet: (remembering her dare) Oh that's awesome!

Me: Really we thought you would be mad?

Violet: No why would I? I get a sister FINALLY!

Me: Oh well I guess we're good then. Taylor ill show you to your room.

Taylor: Actually can you call me Tay?

Me: Of course.

They all head upstairs and violet goes back to her room.

Demi: That's what I was hiding from you.

Violet: YOU KNEW!

Selena: Yeah nick called us he wanted us to talk to you. We decided we would play truth or dare and then pray you say dare so we could trick you into not getting into trouble with the guys. So go ahead get mad no repercussions here.

Violet: I'm pissed how can they just bring some girl into my life and just expect me to fucking be okay with it?

Demi: Sweetie she has no one.

(Doesn't realize Kevin and nick are now at the door listening.)

Violet: I don't give a fuck that little brat doesn't belong here. They should have let her go to the stupid foster home where she belongs!

Selena: Vi uh you might want to stop.

Violet: Why should I? You said I could be mad with you. NewsFlash I'm Fucking pissed! My brothers are fucking idiots!

Me: EXCUSE ME!

Nick: Would you like to repeat that?

Violet: ( mumbling) Not particularly.

Me: Sel and Demz your welcome to stay but can we speak with our sister alone?

S&D: Sure

They leave and Kevin and nick are glaring at her with their arms crossed.

Me: You better explain yourself.

Nick: Why did you act ok with it if you weren't?

Violet: I was dared to and why the fuck would you do that to me?

Me: Stop Cussing or else.

Violet: Or what?

Me: Keep cussing and find out.

Nick: Vi what's going on with you? Why are you acting like this?

Violet: Because I'm fucking pissed she's here that's why!

Me: That's it!

I forgot to put this at the end of the last chapter... if you or anyone you know is being abused by anyone a parent, boyfriend ect. REPORT IT! dint let it continue you could save a life possibly even your own. Sorry it took so long to update. Again I have alot on my mind and as I said before I was a bit distracted. Hope you like it and thank you for the likes, (on wattpad the votes) and the comments they mean alot to me. Have a good week everyone next update will be after my sister has moved.


End file.
